kyo
by spider-boy
Summary: 3 años despues de la batalla contra malomyotysmon los digielegidos llevan una vida normal pero una nueva aventura esta por comenzar tras la llegada de un nuevo personaje, su nombre. kyosuke miyamoto
1. Chapter 1

kyo

3 años despues de la batalla contra malomyotysmon los digielegidos llevan un avida normal pero una nueva aventura esta por empezar ya que eextraños acontecimientos comenzaran a ocurrir y tienen mucho que ver con un nuevo personaje

capitulo 1: el chico nuevo

era un dia comun para taichi yagami estudiante de preparatoria, se dirigia como cada dia lo hacia hasia su escuela y cmo cada dia se encontraba con yamatto ishida

-hola tai-

decia su compañero de clases

-hola-

respondio el saludo-

¿listo para otro aburrido dia de clases?-

pregunto el joven rubio-

si, si lo estoy, almenos ya es viernes-

decia el joven yagami

-asi es, oye dare una fiesta esta noche ¿vendras?-

preguntaba el joven ishida

-claro que ire, no me he perdido una de tus fiestas desde la secundaria-

respondio taichi-

exelente-

decia matt-

¿que es exelente?-

ambos chicos voltearon para encontrarse con una hermosa joven de cabnello rojo, misma joven que los 2 conocian muy bien

-hola sora-

decian los 2 muchachos al unisono

-hola chicos-

contesto sora el saludo

-pero diganme ¿que es exelente?-

pregunto inquieta la peliroja

-es solo que dare una fiesta esta noche y le preguntaba a tai si vendria-

contesto yamatto-

ya veo, ¿puedo ir yo tambien?-

preguntaba la joven takenouchi

-¡claro que puedes ir-

respondia tai

-de hecho pensaba invitar tambien a izzy y los demas-

añadio matt

-que bien ya hacia un tiempo que no nos reuniamos todos-

decia sora

-lo se, incluos ahora mimi ha regresdao a la ciudad-

decia tai

-bueno ya hemos llegado-

decia sora anunciando a sus amigos que habian llegado a la preparatoria misma en la que 3 chicos ya los epseraban

-hola amigos-

decia el primero de ellos, un joven de cabello rojo que cargaba con una laptop en su mochila

-hola izzy-

respondieron el saludo los 3 al unisono

-hola-

saludo tambien una chica de cabello castaño

-hola mimi-

una vez mas los 3 jovenes respondian el saludo

-¿como han estado?-

pregunto el ultimo de ellos, un joven alto de cabello azul y lentes

-pues no me quejo-

decia tai

-ami tampoco me ha ido mal-respondia matt-

-yo estoy bien ¿y ustedes?-por ultimo pregunto sora

-bien-

decia mimi

-yo tambien, de hecho he continuado mis investigaciones en el digimundo-

decia izzy

-...es eso ¿o has estado viendo pornografia por internet?-

decia tai en tono de burla cosa que hizo enfadar un poco a izzy mientras el resto solo reia

-bueno sera mejor que entremos no queremos llehra tarde-

decia joe

-cierto-

dijo matt

-bueno los vemos luego-

se despidio tai

-adios amigos-

respondieron izzy, joe y mimi mientras los 5 entraban a sus respectivos salones

-bueno, otro aburrido dia de clases-

decia matt con un tanto de pereza en su voz

-agradece que es viernes-

decia tai tampoco muy animado

-ustedes 2 nunca cambian-

dijo sora mientras los 3 tomaban asiento, tai al frente, matt detras de el y sora detras de matt, esperaron un poco la llegada del profesor y este ultimo llego

-buenos dias jovenes, quiero anunciarles que hoy tenemos a un nuevo alumno asi que quiero que le dena la bienvenida-

el maestro anunciaba al nuevo alumno que entraba al salon, era un joven no mas alto que tai, cabello negro y ojos cafes, su vestimenta era un pantalon de mezclilla y una camiseta negra cubierta por una chamarra de piel negra, traia tambien una gorra negra y en ella unos googles muy parecidos a los que tai solia usar, cabe destacar que este chico atrajo al instante la atencion de todas las chicas...en especial de sora

-su nombre es kyosuke miyamoto y viene de nerima, por favor tratenlo bien-

decia el maestro mientras asignaba un lugar a kyo todas las chicas eperaban que tomara asiento cerca de ellas pero la afortunada fue sora, kyo sesento detras de ella y alzo un poco su gorra para poder observarla bien, el muchacho la miro por un rato con una sonrriza en su rostro lo cual hizo que sora se sonrojara un poco y que tai y matt se molestarran un tanto antes esta accion, el maestro procedio a dar la clase, tai y matt no pusieron mucha atencion pues solo veian con ojos asesinos a kyo quien no le quitaba la vista a sora, el maestro procedio a dejar la tarea que consistia en formar equipos de 2 personas para un trabajo de biologia, tai y matt comenzaron a pelearse por sora como lo hacian desde la secundaria mientras que kyo se le vanto de su aciento y camino hacia sora

-¿te gustaria ser mi compañera de trabajo?-

pregunto kyo con una voz que haria que toda chica se derritiera, sora tomo un color aun mas rojo mientras que tai y matt no podia creer lo que oian "¿quien se cree este tipo? apenas acaba de llegar y ya le pidio a sora que fuera su compañera" pensaban tai y matt llenos de rabia por el chico nuevo, sora quien estaba un tanto apenada acepto mientars que tai y matt no lo podian creer

-exelente, te vere en el almuerzo-

dijo kyo quien le dio un beso a sora en la mejilla haciendo que la fuiria de tai y matt llegara ahsta el cielo y dejando a una muy confundida pero a la vez feliz sora quien se acariciaba la mejilla donde kyo la beso, la hora del almuerzo llego y tai, matt sora, izzy, joe y mimi se reunieron para almorzar como acostumbraban hacerlo, tai y matt aun seguian molestos por el incidente de esta mañana pero parecia que ya lo habian olvidado pero al ver a kyo llegar a su mesa una vez mas les hizo hervir la sangre

-hola sora-

saludo kyo

-..hola kyo-

sora respondio el saludo aun un tanto apenada

-¿quien ese ese chico?-

pregunto mimi

-es un nuevo alumno y es mi compañero de tarbajo-respondia sora

-pues no esta nada mal el muchacho-

decia mimi observando picaramente al recien llegado

-¿no me presentaras a tus amigos?-

decia kyo

-tienez razon, bueno el es izzy-

decia sora señalando al joven izumi

-mucho gusto-

decia izzy estrechando la mano de kyo

-ella es mimi-

decia sora apuntando a la joven castaña

-es un placer-

decia mimi estrechando la mano de kyo y a su vez cerrandole el ojo

-el es joe-

dijo sora presentandolo

-es un placer-

dijo joe estrechando su mano

-y ellos son tai y matt

-decia sora señalando a los jovenes

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es kyosuke miyamoto, pero pueden llamarme kyo-

decia kyo mientras tai y matt solo se imaginaban a ellos mismo golpeando a un inconciente kyo

-¿les molesta si almuerzo con ustedes?-

pregunto kyo cosa que a tai y matt enfurecio aun mas

-claro-

respondia sora

-puedes sentarte junto ami-

decia mimi quien de una patada tiro a izzy de la mesa para hacer espacio a kyo quien tomo asiento

-y dinos kyo ¿de donde eres?-

preguntaba mimi

-bueno yo soy de nerima, me mude aqui hace 2 semanas debido al trabajo de mi padre-

dijo kyio

-¿y en que trabaja tu padre?-

pregunto sora

-bueno...el trabaja en una empresa de videojuegos(no, no es shigeru miyamoto) y pues lo acaban de transferir a odaiba-

explico kyo

- y dinos kyo has hecho nuevos amigos aqui?-

preguntaba mimi

-pues la verdad no, es dificil cuando uno se muda a otra ciudad, dejas casi todo tu pasado atras-

decia kyo

-yo te comprendo, tambien tuve que mudrame una vez, vivi durante 5 años en estados unidos y se lo que es dejar a tus amigos atras-

decia mimi. asi pues mimi y sora continuaban haciendole preguntas a kyo mientras que tai y matt estaban que se morian del coraje cosa que izzy y joe notaron

-¿y a ustedes 2 que les pasa?-

pregunto el joe

-...nada...-

decian tai y matt bastante molestos

-sabes kyo, matt dara una fiseat esta noche ¿quieres venir?- pregunto sora cosa que provoco que tai y matt que le daban un trago a su refresco lo escupieran sobre los pobres de izzy y joe

-emmm...¿nos disculpas un segundo?-

dijo izzy quien junto con joe se fueron tomando a tai y matt de la camisa dejando a sora mimi y kyo que solo veian la ecsena con una gota de sudor tras la cabeza, ya en un lugra mas alejado de la mesa izzy procedio a hablar con tai y matt-

¿¡y a ustedes 2 que les pasa?-

decia izzy enojado por el baño de hace un rato

-¿¡se puede saber porque nos escupieron encima?

-...nada...no es nada-

decian matt y tai que aun veian como kyo continuaba platicando con sora y mimi

-no me vengan con eso, los conozco desde hace mucho y se que algo les pasa-

decia izzy exprimiendo su camiseta mojada por el refrsco al igual que joe mienttars tai y matt solo ignoraban lo que el muchacho dijo

-¿es por sora verdad?-

pregunto joe cosa que iso que tai y matt bajaran la cabeza

-lo sabia, sabia que algo les pasaba ¿acaso estan celosos de kyo?-

pregunto izzy, tai y matt quedraon en silencio cosa que comprobo las ospechas de izzy y joe

-no lo entiendo, hace un año decideron que sora y ustedes solo serian amigos-

decia joe

-...si...asi fue, pero creo que no estamos listos para ver a sora con otros chicos-

decia matt quien suspiraba al ver a sora sora quien reia mientars hablaba con kyo

-¿y que van a hacer ahora?-

pregunto izzy

-...no lo se-

dijo matt

-pues si no se te ocurre un mejor plan yo ire ahora mismo y le dare a ese kyo unos buenos golpes-

decia tai que veia con furia a sora hablando con kyo

-emmm...no creo que esa sea la solucion tai-

decia izzy

-¿tienes algun mejor plan genio?-

preguntaba tai bastante enojado

-...pues...la verdad no, pero descuiden, talvez kyo solo quiere ser amigable-

decia izzy

-...pues se esta pasando de la raya-

decia matt quien no dejaba de ver a kyo, el almuerzo termino y los jovenes volvieron a sus salones, despues de un par de horas mas las clases terminaron y todos salieron de la escuela

-alfin termino esto-

decia matt

-si veia a ese tal kyo una una vez mas yo si lo mataba-

decia tai

-¿hablaban de mi?-

pregunto kyo quien aparecio por detras

-si...solo...nos preguntabamos...¿si iras a la fiesta de matt esta noche?-

pregunto tai haciendo un ezfuerzo sobrehumano para no golpearlo

-pues yo creo que si, no me vendria mal conocer algunos amigos aqui-

decia kyo

-...bien...sera en mi casa a las 7-

decia matt tambien tratando de contener su furia

-eso estaria bien...soloque no se donde vives-

decia kyo mientras que a tai y matt se les ocurrio una idea

-¿nos disculpas un momento?-

decia tai mientras el y matt se alejaron un poco y murmuraban al gopara despues regresar

-ok kyo te esperamos en mi casa a las 7, esta es la direccion, no faltes

-decia matt entregandole un papel

-ok, hasta entonces-

decia kyo quien se alejaba del lugar mientyars tai y matt comenzaban a reir

-¡jajajajaja! no cabe duda que somos unos genios-

decia tai

-si, fue un exelente plan darle al tipo una direccion falsa-

decia matt

-¡estara dando vueltas por odaiba toda la noche!-

ambos chicos seguian riendo hasta que sora aparecio

-¿quien va a estar dando vueltas toda la noche?-

pregunto sora cosa que hiso que tai y matt dejaran de reir de golpe

-emmm...bueno...yo...el...tu...este...¡mira la hora se me hace tarde para ir por kari!-

decia tai quien salio corriendo del lugar

-emmm..yo...¡tambien me debo ir hoy tengo ensallo con la banda!-decia matt quien tambien se fue dejando a sora muy confundida y con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza.

mientras en otra parte, la secundaria no. 156 de odaiba, los alumnos de el segundo grado acababan de salir de clases y entre ellos se encontraban takeru takaishi, hikari yagami, daisuke motomiya, ken ichijoji y miyako inohue

-gracias a dios que es viernes-

decia daisuke

-amen por eso mi amigo, ya no soportaba ni un minuto mas en la escuela-

decia ken

-eso me recuerda que mi hermano va a dar una fiesta en su casa esta noche-

decia tk

-¿quierenn ir?-

los muchachos lo pensaron un momento hasta que kari fue la primera en hablar

-me encantaria ir tk-

decia la menor de los yagami

-¡si kari va yo tambien voy!-

decia daisuke

-creo que yo tambien ire-

dijo ken

-cuenten conmigo-

dijo por ultimo miyako

-muy bien es a las 7 en casa de matt-

decia tk

-entendido-

respondieron todos los demas

-bueno muchachos yo me tengo que ir le prometi a mi madre llegar temprano hoy

-decia ken mientrss salia del lugar

-yo tambien me tengo que ir tengo que ayudarle a mis papas en la tienda-

miyako tambien se retiro del lugar

-bueno solo quedamos nosotros-

decia tk

-¿oye kari tienes algo que hacer este sabado? porque me entere de que estrenan una exelente pelicula y mepreguntaba si tu...ya sabes...¿irias conmigo?-

pregunto davis

-perdoname davis pero le prometi a tk que lo ayudaria a escojer el regalo de cumpleaños de su madre-

dijo kari

-...ok..te entiendo(¡MALDITO SEAS TK!)-

decia davis

-bueno, ahi viene mi hermano, ya me tengo que ir-

dijo kari quien le daba un beso en la mejilla a los 2 chicos y se retiraba

-bueno davis solo quedamos tu y...¿davis?-

decia tk quien veia como davis estaba babeando en ua especie de trance

-¿davis?...¿davis?...¡davis!...¡davis! ¡DAISUKE!-

grito tk cosa que saco a davis de su trance

-¿quien cual como donde cuando?-

decia davis confuso

-¿¡que no pueden pasar 5 segundos sin que te humilles tu solo?-preguntaba tk algo molesto mientras veia como una paloma dejaba caer "excremento" en la cabeza de davis

-...¿cuanto dure?-

preguntaba davis

-olvidalo mejor me voy de aqui...no vaya a ser que la estupidez sea contagiosa-

dicho esto tk se fue del lugar

-...maldito tk-

penso davis quien una vez mas era "bombardeado" por excremento de ave.

mientras en otra parte, la recidencia yagami para ser mas exactos tai y kari acaban de llegar a casa

-¿oye tai te pasa algo?-

preguntaba kari a su hermano

-no no me pasa nada-

decia tai

-bueno es que si no te conociera diria que es algo relacionado con sora-

decia kari

-¡ya te dije que no estoy celoso de ese tal kyo!-

decia tai molesto

-emmm...yo no mencione a ningun kyo-

decia kari

-pero ya que tu solo te delataste dime quien es ese tal kyo-

la menor de los yagami veia con curiosidad a tai

-bien, bien te lo dire, kyo es un nuevo alumno en la prepa-

decia tai

-¿y es guapo?-

pregunto kari con curiosidad

-...no lo se...si, supongo que es guapo ¡pero yo lo soy mas!-

decia tai mientras kari solo se reia

-jiji, no te habia visto tan celoso desde que creias que matt salia con sora-

decia kari

-¡yo no estoy celoso!-

gritaba tai

-si, si, lo que tu digas, bueno te dejo con tus celos, me tengo que preparar para la fiesta de matt-

decia kari

-si...creo que yo tambien...¡pero no estoy celoso!-

decia tai mientras los 2 chicos preparaban para dicha fiesta.

en otra parte, kyo acababa de llegra a us casa

-...con que sora eh...creo que mejor me preparo, no quiero darle una mala imprecion en la fiesta-

decia kyo mientras se dirijia a la ducha para preparase para esta noche.

notas del autor: ¿que les parecio? interesante fic ¿cuales son la sintenciones de kyo con sora? imagino que muchos ya les ha dado curiosidad el saber mas de kyo miyamoto pero paciencia ya que este joven promete mucho, por ahora no le pierdan detalle ya que es un personaje muy importante(por algo el fic se llama kyo) y esten pendientes pues habra mucha accion, romance, misterio y aventura, no se pueden perder el proximo capitulo de kyo


	2. Chapter 2

kyo

capitulo 2

eran las 6:30 de la tarde en la casa de yamatto ishsida, el y su hermnao tk se encontraban preparabdo todo para la fiesta de esta noche, cabe mencionar que matt no le habia dicho ni una palabra a su hermano tk

-¿te pasa algo matt-

pregunto tk

-...no...no me pasa nada, solo ayudame a colocra las botanas-

decia matt

-tk, bueno es solo que no te habia visto asi dsede que creias que sora salia con tai-

dijo tk

-¡ya te dije que no estoy celoso!-

grito matt un tanto molesto

-emmmm...yo jamas insinue que estuvieras celoso-

dijo tk quien veia como su hermano se delato solo

-...bien...supongo que te lo dire...el dia de hoy entro un nuevo estudiante y creo que se ha estdao llevando demasiado bien con sora-

explico matt

-no lo entiendo, crei que tu y tai acordaron que no iban a dejar que sus sentimientos por sora interfirieran en su amistad-

dijo tk

-...tk...callate-

decia matt dandole un zape a su hermano en la cabeza.

mientras en la recidencia yagami

-kari apurate matt no nos va a esperar todo el dia-

decia tai a su hermana que se encontraba en el espejo maquillandose

-ya voy tai, no seas desesperado-

decia kari

-yo no entiendo a las mujeres, se tardan horas y horas en arreglarse-

decia tai molesto

-ya termine-

decia kari quein ya estaba lista

-ya era hora-

decia tai desesperado por irse-

-¿como me veo?-

pregunto kari

-...la verdad...no me interesa ahora vamonos-

decia tai

-¡taichi eres un idiota!-

gritaba kari molesta por el comentario de su hermano mientras los 2 salian a casa de matt.

mientars en casa de kyo

-bueno ya esta todo listo, ahora solo debo llegar a casa de matt-

decia kyo mientras leia la servilleta en la que matt anoo la "direccion"

-...que extraño, no recuerdo esta calle...en fin ya la encontrare-

decia kyo quein salia de su casa rumbo a la fiesta.

de regreso en casa de matt. tai y kari acababan de llegar a casa de matt

-ya era hora ¿¡donde demonios estabas?-

preguntaba matt molesto a tai quien debio de haber llegado hace 1 hora

-oye no me culpes, es culpa de kari-

replico tai

-¿¡mi culpa?-

dijo enojada la joven

-¡si, tu culpa, si no te hubieras tardado tanto arreglandote hubieramos llegado a tiempo!-

argumento el mayor de los hermanos yagami

-¡oye tai no es mi culpa querer verme bien para impresionar a t...-

la joven yagami rapidamente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de decir por lo que rapidamente cambio el tema

-sabes que...c-creo que si fue mi culpa...l-lo siento...¡bueno ya me voy!-

dijo kari quien rapidamente se fue a otra habitacion mientras dejaba a unos muy confundidos tk, tai y matt

-...emmm..mejor sigamos preparando la botana-

dijo matt

-si...creo que es lo mejor-

respondieron tk y tai mientras los 3 continuaban los preparativos miebntras poco a poco los demas comenzaban a llegar

-hola a todos-

decia izzy quien acababa de llegar

-hola izzy-

respondieron tai y matt el saludo

-¿soy el primero en llegar?-

pregunto izzy

-de hecho si, pero ya que estas aqui ¿nos ayudas con los preparativos?-pregunto matt

-si, ¿porque no?-

respondio izzy mientras joe acababa de llegar

-hola muchachos-

dijo joe

-hola joe-

respondieron el saludo

-¿donde estan siora y los demas?-

-pregunto joe-

-aun no llegan ¿nos ayudas con las botanas?-

preguntaron izzy matt, tai y tk

-...ya que...por cierto ¿como sigue el asunto de kyo?

pregunto joe

-¡callate joe!-

respondieron tai y matt

-¿quien es kyo?-

pregunto tk

-es un alarga historia, es un chico nuevo en la prepa del que tai y matt estan celosos-

explico izzy

-¡yo no estoy celoso!-

dijeron tai y matt al unisosno mientars sora acabab de llegar

-¿celosos de que?-

pregunto sora

-emmm...no...yo...este...bueno...¡mira nada mas iolvidamos los hielos! ¡vamonos matt!-

dijo tai mientars el y matt salian por los hielos

-¿y a ellos que les pasa?-

dijo sora

-no preguntes-

dijeron izzy, joe y tk, asi pues los 12 elegidos ya habian llegado a la fiesta, solo faltaba kyo

-¿oye matt donde esta kyo?-

pregunto sora

-emmm..no lo se...¿donde se habrametido? jeje

despues de que matt dijo eso el timbre de su casa sono y adivinen quien era

-¿¡quer demonios haces aqui? ¡digo! ¡kyo...que agradable sorpresa! ...¿donde estabas?-

dijo matt

-perdon por el retraso pero creo que te equivocaste al darme la direccion, pero descuida no estoy enojado, un error lo comote cualquiera, si no hubiera pedido indicaciones hubiera estado dando vueltas por odaiba toda la noche-

dijo kyo, cuando matt estaba apunto de golpearlo osra aparece

-¡kyo! ¡que bueno que llegaste! crei que no ibas a venir-

dijo sora abrazando a kyo mientras que tai quein estaba tomando un poco de refresco lo escupe sobre izzy

-...tai...no es por nada pero ¿¡podrias dejar de escupireme ne la cara?-

replico izzy ya que era la segunda vez hoy que tai le escupia refresco en la cara

-...¿que le pasa a tu hermano?-

pregunto tk

-oh es solo que esta celoso-

respondio kari

-si, igual matt-

la fiesta continua un par de horas mas y tai y matt no le quitaban la vista de encima a kyo quein ahora estaba bailando con sora

-...te juro matt que si no deja de abrazar a sora yo si lo mato-

dijo tai

asi pues tai y matt seguian viendo a kyo conn ojos asesinos mientras que en otra parte

-ahi esta, es kari...y ersta sola...si, esta es mi oportunidad, no hay señales de tk en muchos metros a la redonda...si...esta vez es mi oportubidda, la sacare a bailar y tk estra muerto de celos...si...lo vpy a hacr-

pensaba davis quien veia a kari sentada sola en un rincon, davis se acerco y se preparo mentalmente

-ejemmmm...estaba pensado...dado que ninguno de los 2 tenemos pareja...y todos estan bailando...que tal si...tu sabes...¿quieres bailar conmigo-

decia davis quien sube la mirada para encontrarse con ken

-emmm...davis...soy tu amigo y todo pero...¿no crees que esto es demasiado?-

decia ken un tanto confundido

-¿¿¿¡¡¡QUEEEEEE? ¿¡Q-QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUI? ¿¡Y DONDE ESTA KARI?-

pregunto davis al borde de un ataque

-emmm...yo me acabo de sentar aqui y kari esta aya bailando con tk-

respondio ken

-ME LLEVA LA...¡MALDITO TK!

mientars davis estaba que se moria del coraje en otra parte despues de de bailar un poco tk y kari se dirijeron al balcon de la casa de matt

-¡uf! estoy muerta, no podria bailar mas-

decia kari

-si, yo tambien estoy cansado-

respondio tk

-...oye tk...-

dijo kari

-¿si kari?-

respondio tk

-bueno...tu y yo hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho...y...me preguntaba si...-

decia kari un tanto nerviosa

-bueno...si...es cierto...hemos sido amigos mucho teimpo...pero...yo...bueno...

ambos chicos se acercaron poco a poco hasta que sus labios estaban casi juntos...y en ese momento...

-¡oye tk ven a probarb esto, la botana esta deliciosa!-

dijo ken quien entro de subito interrumpiendo en "romantico momento" por lo que los 2 chicos se separaron de subito

-emmm...si...este...voy para aya-

dijo tk quien volvio a la casa junto con ken

-...es la septima vez que pasa...¿acaso es el destino?-

decia kari un tanto triste mientars kyo se acercaba

-hola-

decia kyo

-...hola...tu debes ser kyo-

decia kari

-si, lo soy, tu debes ser la hermana de tai-

dijo kyo

-si, soy yo-

respondio kari

-¿disfrutando de la fiesta?-

pregunto kyo

-...no...no mucho-

dijo kari aun un tanto decepcionada

-...no me digas, sigues esperadno a queel chico de tus sueños deje de ser solo tu amigo-

dijo kyo

-¿¡c-como lo sabes?-

dijo kari sorprendida

-beuno...se te nota en la cara, pero descuida, no se lo dire a nadie...de hecho nisiquiera se quien es el afortunado, pero estoy seguro de que sea quein sea te ama tanto como tu a el, solo es un tanto timido, solo debes motivarlo un poco-

dijo kyo

-¿tu...crees?-

pregunto kari

-claro que lo creo, pero bueno sera mejor que entremos, hace frio aqui, y descuida, solo dale tiempo a ese chico-

dijo kyo mientras kari entraba a la casa, la fiesta continuo un poco mas, los elegidos pasaron un rato al karaoke donde como era de esperarse matt fue el alma de la fiesta, tai tampoco se quedo atras, tk y kari tambien lo intentaron en un dueto...davis destrozo la cancion de "la cosa mas bella" en un desesperado intento por impresionar a kari y asi uno por uno...hasta que fue el turno de kyo...quien...bueno dejemos que la furia de tai y matt hable por mi

-¡wow! eso fue increible kyo-

decia mimi

-cantas mejor aun que matt-

dijo sora cosa que hizo que matt quein daba un trago a su bebida la escupiera sobre, adivinen quien

-...yo...estare en el baño los siguientes 5 minutos-

decia izzy exprimiendo su camisa mojada

-oye kyo...¿acaso tienes novia?-

dijo mimi mirando a kyo

-pues...actualmento...yo...preferiria no hablar de ello...disculpenme un segundo-

dijo kyo quien salio al balcon y comenzo a contemplar las estrellas mientras el resto lo veia intrigado

-...creo que no fue una buena idea preguntarle eso-

dijo mimi

-espero que kyo este bien-

dijo sora

-...ojala se caiga por el balcon-

murmuro tai

-¿dijiste algo tai?-

pregunto sora

-emm..no...nada...solo decia que...itre al balcon a ver como esta kyo-

decia tai quein fue con rumbo al balcon donde estaba kyo y casi se daba de topes contra la pared por no pensar una mejoe excusa

-emmm...¿estas bien kyo?(la verdad no me importa)-

decia tai tratando de sconder su enojo

-hum...bueno...si, es solo, solo recorde algo...pero descuida...no es nada, vamos, volvamos adentro, la fiesta aun no acaba-

decia kyo quien parecia haberrecobrado su buen humor, la fiesta continuo hasta como las 2 de la mañana cuando todos comenzaban a irse

-buena fiesta matt-

dijo joe

-...a exepcion de las 2 veces que tu y tai me escupieron me la pase bien-

dijo izzy

-adios matt-

dijo mimi

-hasta luego matt-

se despidio sora

-adios matt-

dijo davis

-adios y gracias por todo matt-

dijo ken

-adios matt-

dijo miyako

-adios-

dijo kyo

ya que todos se habain ido solo quedaban tai, kari y tk

-bueno...ya solo estamos tu y yo tai ¿me ayudas a limpiar?-

pregunto matt

-ok, kari lo mas probable es que no llegue sino hasta mañana, mejor regresa a casa-

dijo tai

-espera amigo ¿no crees que es peligrosos que kari regrese solo a casa a esta hora?-

dijo matt

-tienes razon amigo-

dijo tai

-bueno si no les molesta yo podria acompañarla a casa-

dijo tk

-buena idea tk, gracias por ofrecerte-

dijo tai

-descuida, vamos kari te llevare a casa-

dicho esto los 2 jovenes salieron de casa de matt mientras tai y matt limpiaban el desorden de la fiesta

-vaya, alfin terminon esto, no hubiera soportado a ese kyo un segundo mas-

dijo matt

-ni yo, aunque...no lo se...cuando hable con el en el balcon...lo vi un tanto pensativo-

dijo tai

-ahora que lo dices es cierto ¿que le pasara?-

dijo matt pensando en lo que su amigo le dijo

-no tengo idea-

dijo tai. mientras en casa de kyo el acababa de llegar y de entre sus cosas se quedo viebndo una fotografia de una hermosa joven...quien tiene un enorme parecido con sora

-...saori...yo...yo...lo siento...-

decia kyo derramando unas cuantas lagrimas sobre el marco de la foto

notas del autor: bueno pues hemos llegado al final del capitulo 2 donde una nueva pregunta a surgido con respecto a kyo ¿quien es saori? imagino que muchos de nosotros estamos intrigados respecto al pasado de kyosuke, pero todos los misterios que encierra este joven seran revelados uno a uno conforme avanza la historia, bueno pues solo les puedo decir que no se pierdan el proximo capitulo de kyo, el nuevo y misterioso joven en odaiba.

spider-boy fuera


	3. Chapter 3

kyo

capitulo 3: el regalo

eran las 12:30 am en la recidencia yagami, kari se preparaba para acompañar a tk al centro comercial, tai se habai queddao a dormir en casa de matt pues anoche se quedo hasta tarde ayudando a matt a limpiar el desorden la la fiesta, el timbre suena en el departamento de los yagami y kari va a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con tk

-¿lista?-

pregunto tk

-si, lista-

dijo kari mientras los 2 salian rumbo al centro comercial pero lo que no sabian era que eran observados

-grrr...maldito tk-

decia davis quein los veia desde los arbustos

-¿no podriamos solo dejarlos en paz?-

preguntaba ken un tanto inconforme por espiar a sus amigos

-eso no, no voy a dejar que ese tk se robe a mi hikari-

decia davis

-...como quieras...pero dime...¿porque me convensiste de ayudarte a espiarlos?-

pregunto ken

-...porque si no lo haces voy a partirte la cara-

dijo davis enojado

-emmm...es un buen punto-

dijo ken

-bien en marcha que se alejan-

ambos chicos slaen de los arbustos y comienzan a seguir a tk y kari.

mientras en otra parte, la casa de matt para ser mas exactos

-¿que hora es matt?-

preguntaba tai aun medio dormido

-son las 12:50-

respondio matt

-ya veo,rayos, debi haber llegadoa casa hace media hora, me quede dormido-

es quejo tai

-ya olvidalo amigo, ¿no quieres desayunar?-

pregunta matt

-pues...no he rechazado una comida gratis desde los 6 años-

dijo matt mientras ambos se reian, matt prepara un desayuno rapido mientras los 2 jovenes hablaban sobre la relacion de kyo y sora

-y...¿cuales cres que sean las intenciones de kyo?-

pregunto matt

-pues...no lo se...sora se ve feliz con el-

dijo tai un tanto decepcionado

-si...pero...no podemos hacer nada, hace ma sde 2 años quie los 3 decidimos que solo seriamos amigos...y nada mas-

dijo matt

-pero...yo...aun siento algo por ella-

dijo tai

-...yo tambien...pero debemos olvidarlo...por el bien de nuestra amistad debemos olvidarlo-

dijo matt

-eso intento pero cuando veo a kyo con sora...yo...siento gana sde ir alla y golpearlo en la cara...me hace enfadar tanto que...-

decia tai

-si...ami tambienme hace enfadar mucho ese tal kyo...ademas...no confio dle todo en el...hay algo que no me da buena espina sobre el...pero no se que es-

dijo matt

-lo mejor sera que dejemos de hablar de el por el momento-

dijo tai

-si...creo que tienes razon-

dijo matt quein continuaba preparando el desayuno.

mientars en el centro comercial

-¿que crees que le gustaria a mi madre?-

preguntaba tk mientras observaba todas las tiendas

-no lo se...nisiquiera se donde empezar a buscar-

dijo kari

-talvez seria buena idea buscar en esa joyeria-

dijo tk

-si, no es mala idea-

dijo kari mientras los 2 entraban a la joyeria seguidos muy de cerca por ken y davis

-grrr...desgraciado...-

pensaba davis

-¿no podemos dejarlos en paz?-

pregunto ken

-ya te dije que no, voy a averiguar que se trae ese tk con mi hikari-

decia davis

-por dios davis ya olvidalo, deseguro solo son amigos-

dijo ken

-...pues creo que son muy amigos, ahora escondete que ahi vienen-

decia daisuke mientars tk y kari salian de la joyeria y ken y davis se escondian detras de una planta, asi pues tk y kari continuaron buscando un regalo para la madre de tk y segudos muy de cerca por davis y ken, despues de visitar muchas tienas tk se decidio por unos pendientes que kari le mostro, compraron los pendientes y decidieron ir a una heladeria a descansar un poco ya que caminaron mucho, se sentaron en una mesa y 2 mesas atras estaban davis y ken

-bueno, tardamos mucho pero porfin encontre el regalo perfecto para mi mama, gracias kari-

dijo el joven besando a la joven yagami en la mejilla cosa que hizo que la chica se sonrojara un poco y que davis enfureciera bastante

-¡SE ACABO YO SI LO MATO!-

decia davis que ya estaria golpeando a tk de no ser porque ken lo detiene como puede

-¡calmate davis porfavor, eso no significa nada, es solo un beso de amigos!-

decia ken quein luchaba por controlar a su amigo

-...mas te vale que sea verdda porque sino descargare mi ira contigo-

decia davis mientras que el y ken continuaban espiando a los 2 jovenes que seguian platicabdo mientras comian un helado cuando kyo pasa por ahi

-¡hola chicos!-

saludo el muchacho

-¡hola kyo!- devolvio kari el saludo

-hola-

dijo tk

-¿que hacen aqui? ¿acaso tienen una cita?-

dijo kyo en tono de burla cosa que no le agrado mucho a tk, ambos cicos se sonrojaron ante este comentario

-no...es solo que acaompañaba a tk a escojer un regalo para su madre-

decia kari aun sonrojada

-ya veo, ¿que le regalras tk?-

pregunto kyo

-bueno kari y yo creimos que seria buena idea darle estos pendientes-

dijo tk mostrandole los pendientes a kyo

-ya veo, seguro que a tu madre le encantaran-

dijo kyo

-¿y tu que haces aqui?-

pregunto kari

-bueno...yo estaba solo cureoseando-

respondio kyo

-ya veo, bueno que te baya bien kyo-

dijo tk despidiemdose del joeven

-adios muchachos-

se despidio kyo mientras que kari y tk regresaban a casa y eran seguidos muy de cerca por ken y davis

-por cierto, deberian de ser un poco mas discretos, sino tk y kari los descubriran-

dijo kyo a davis y ken

-...callate-

dijo davis quien junto con ken continuaba espiando a los 2 chicos

-...davis...me me recuerdas tanto a shingo...y ken...eres igual que yashiro...-

decia kyo un tanto triste al recordar esos nombres

asi pues kari y tk salieron del centro comercial y davis y ken seguian espiandolos

-y...¿que vas a hacer ahora?-

pregunto tk

-bueno...yo...creo que es hora de regresar a casa, ya esta anocheciendo-

dijo kari

-...¿te..acompaño a casa?-

pregunto kari

-si...gracias-

-grrrr...ese maldito tk...deberia ser yo el que acompañara a kari a casa-

se quejaba davis

-amigo ya olvidalo, sabes algo...yo me largo, esta anocheciendo y parece que va a llover, quiees seguir espiando a tk y kari, bien, hazlo sin mi-

dijo ken quein volvio a casa

-¡bien, vete, no te nesesito! ¡jamas te nesesite!

gritaba davis quein se quedo solo en su mision de espionaje mientras continuaba siguiendo a tk y kari, ya habian pasado un rato y el frio comenzaba a aumentar

-¿tienes frio?-

pregunto tk

-no...n-no es nada-

respondio kari

-pero si estas temblando, toma, usala-

dijo tk quien se quito su chamarr y se la dio a kari para que se cubriera mientars davis que lo veia todo desde los arbustos estaba que se moria de los celos

-gracias tk ¿pero y tu?-

pregunto kari

-yo estoy bien, no tengo frio, ...ya esta empezando a llover, mejor aceleramos el paso-

dijo davis

-si...tienes razon-

dijo kari mientras los 2 corrian hacia la casa de kari y justo a tiempo pues justo cuando llegaron al edificio la comebnzo a llover a cantaros

-cielos...estuvo cerca-

dijo tk

-gracias por acompañarme tk-

dijo kari

-descuida, fue un placer, bueno ya me voy-

dijo tk

-¿¡te vas con esta lluvia? pero mirate, estas empapado y auera llueve a cantaros, ven, esperaremos en mi casa hasta que pase la lluvia

dijo kari

-¿estas segura? no quiero ser una molestia-

dijo tk

-descuida, no hya problema, lo mas probable es que mi hermano este con matt, men pasa-

dijo kari mientras los 2 entraban al edificio mientras davis veia todo desde los arbustos

-...grrrr...maldito ¡ACHU!...tk...ahora...esta ¡ACHU!...a solas...¡ACHU!...en casa de...¡ACHU!...mi...¡ACHU!...hikari ¡ACHU!...hay dios...¡ACHU!...creo que estoy...¡ACHU!...resfriado...puede...¡ACHU!...¿salirme algo peor?...¡ACHU!

mientras davis continuaba caminando por la lluvia mientras que en otra parte. sora y mimi se encontraban en casa de mimi comentando sobre kyo.

-y...¿que opinas de kyo?-

pregunto mimi

-bueno...es buena persona y...si...es guapo pero...no lo se...-

dijo sora

-oh vamos sora, no puedes seguir esperando a tai y matt, ademas los 3 ya decidieron que solo serian amigos-

dijo mimi

-si pero...yo...bueno...no quede muy conforme con esa decicion-

dijo sora

-ya olvidalos sora, si continuas esperabndo a tai y matt vas a pasar sola el resto de tu vida, mejor aprovecha a kyo...antes de que yo me adelante-

decia mimi

-¿y que hay de izzy?-

pregunto sora

-olvida al niño de la pc, el siempre la ha prsetado mas atencion a su pc que ami y yo no pienso esperarlo toda la vida-

dijo mimi

-¿y que hay de joe?-

pregunto sora

-oh porfavor ¿ese nerd? el preferiria pasar la tarde con un libro de fisica cuantica que con migo, insisto sora, si no te olvidas de tai y matt vas a perder toda oportunidad cont kyo...porque...creo que le gustas-

dijo mimi

-yo...no lo se-

dijo sora

-como quieras amiga, solo que piensa en esto, cuando tengas 40 años y no te hayas casado no vengas a quejarte-

dijo mimi

-sabes...¡tienes razon! si sigo esperando a tai y matt jamas voy a obtener una respuesta de ellos asi que...creo que podria intentarlo con kyo-

dijo sora

-pues...buena suerte, porque la vas a nesesitar, no eres la unica que esta interesadad en kyo-

decia mimi mientras las 2 chicas se reian, mientars que en el departamento de matt.

-oye tai...¿crees que fue lo mejor que sora tu y yo solo seamos amigos?-

pregunto matt

-pues...la verdad amigo...somos un par de imbeciles, una chica como sora solo aparaece una vez en un millon, y nosotros la perdimos-

dijo tai

-si...somos un par de idiotas, digo...dejamos que sora casi arruinara nuestar amistad...pero...ya ha pasado tiempo y hemos madurado ¿o no?-

pregunto matt

-¡mira matt puedo meter todo el puño en mi boca!

decia tai quien ya tenia todo el puño dentro de su boca

-...ok...olvida lo que dije de que maduramos-

decia matt quien se tapaba la cara con su mano despues de ver el acto de estupidez de su amigo.

mientars en casa de kari.

-cielos, ya hanpasado 2 horas y no para de llover, sera mejor que avise a mi madre que estoy aqui-

dijo tk

-si...es lo mejor-

decia kari mientars tk se aproximaba al telefono y marcaba a su casa

-¿mama?...si, disculpa por no haber llegado a casa pero comenzo a llover a cantaros y kari me ofrecio quedarme en su casa hasta que pasara la lluvia...no mama...ya te lo dije...solo somos amigos...¿¡acaso me crees capaz de hacer algo como eso?...sabes que...olvidalo...ya no quiero hablar de eso...no mama...no pasara nada, solo esperarre a que pase la lluvia y volvere a casa...y porfavor ya deja de pensar en eso...hablas como si fuera una especie de pervertido...si mama volvere en cun ato pase la lluvia...adios-

termino tk su conversacion por telefono

-¿¡puedes creerlo? mi madre que que no seria buena idea que los 2 estuieramos solo...dime...¿que podria pasar kari? tu y yo solos somos amigos-

dijo tk

-si...claro...amigos-

dijo kari un tanto decepcionada

-¿te pasa algo kari?-

pregunto tk

-...no...nada...no es nada...¿tienes hambre?-

dijo la menor de los hermanos yagami

-pues...si...solo un poco-

respondio tk

-bueno,entonces creo que prepararae algo de comer-

dijo kari caminando hacia la cocina pero tk la detuvo

-espera, no voy a dejar que tu hagas todo el trabajo, dejame ayudarte-

dijo tk

-bueno...yo...e-esta bien-

dijo la joven un tanto ruborizada mientars los 2 caminaban hacia la cocina para preparar algo de comer pero...

-¡AY!-

grito kari

-¿estas bien?-

pregunto tk

-si. s-solo me corte el dedo con el cuchillo-

respondio hikari

-dejame ver-

dijo takeru examinando la herida

-mira nada mas, es una herida muy profunda, dejame curarla-

dijo tk quien fue por un pequeño botiquin medico

-ahora, puede que esto te arda un poco pero vas a estar bien ¿lista?-

pregunto tk

-s-si, lista-

dijo kari mientras tk ponia alcohol en su herida para limpiarla

-calma, ahora te arde un poco pero vas a estra bien, ahora solo dejame vendarlo-

dijo tk quien colocaba una venda en el dedo de la joven

-ya esta-

dijo tk

-g-gracias tk-

dijo kari

-...n-no fue nada...-

dijo sujetando la mano de la joven mientras los 2 se veian fijamente el uno al otro y poco a poco se acercaban mas y mas hasta que sus labios estabna casi juntos...y en ese momento...

-¡kari ya llegue!-

dijo tai quien acababa de entrar al departamento

-...¿que hace el aqui?-

pregunto tai no muy conforme con la precencia del joven takaishi

-b-bueno...tk y yo fuimos al centro comercial y al regresar comenso a llover muy fuerte y pues le dije a tk que se quedara hasta que terminara de llover-

explico la joven yagamiç

-...bien la lluvia acabo ¡ahora fuera!-

dijo tai

-bueno...t-te veo luego-

dijo tk despidiendose

-g-gracias por todo tk-

dijo kari mientars los 2 se quedaron mirando una vez mas

-si, si, si ya se despidieron ahora fuera de aqui-

dijo tai quein sacaba a tk casi a patadas

-¡tai!-

replico kari

-¿que?...sabes que no me agrada la idea de que estes a solas con tk o con davis-

se defendio tai

-...pero no es razon para tratarlo asi-

dijo kari

-bien,bien, creo que tienes razon...me disculpare...un dia de estos-

dijo tai

-¡taichi!-

grito kari

-bien, bien, ire por el-dijo tai no muy conforme mientyars abrio la puerta para alcanzar a tk

-oye tk...bueno...creo que...no estaria mal que tequedaras a cenar-

dijo tai a tk quien comenzo a bajar la sescaleras

-¿enserio?-

pregunto tk egresando al departamento

-...si...ahora entra antes de que cambie de opinon-

dijo tai mientars los 2 regresaban al departamento. pero mientars en casa de izzy. ekl se encontraba muy ocupado investigando un poco el digimundo...y viendo pornografia

-oh si...vamos, vamos ,vamos...estupido procesador...es mas lento que nada...debo cambiar a un modem de lata velocidad y...¿que es esto?-

dijo izzy mientras habria un correo de genai

-...esto es extraño...sera mejor que le avise a los demas-

dijo izzy mientars tomaba el telefono.

mientars en casa de kyo, el entraba a su cuarto y se quedo viendo una foto de el y otros 11 chicos

-...kai...saori...takeshi...shingo...yashiro...sakura...mai...chris...charlie...anna...kasumi...¿porque?...¿porque?...¿porque tuvo que pasar esto...amigos...yo...yo...lo siento-

dijo kyo mientras derramaba lagrimas sobre aquella foto.

notas del autor:

¡wow! veo que kyo tuvo un pasado tragico, primero el recuerdo de esa chica saori y ahora esa misteriosa foto en su cuarto...mmmm...¿que secretos nos estas escondiedno kyosuke?...¿y que fue ese mail que izzy recibio?...la scosas se ponen interesantes por eso no se pueden perder ni un capitulo de kyo


	4. Chapter 4

kyo

capitulo 4: el portal

eran las 3:00pm, ayer en la noche el habia recibido un e-mail que lo dejo un tanto sorprendido asi que no perdio tiempo y comenzo a llamar a los demas elegidos, el primero de ellos fue tai

-¿hola?-

dijo tai desculgando el tekefono

-¿tai eres tu?-

dijo izzy del otro lado de la linea

-ah, hola izzy ¿que cuentas?-

pregunto tai a su amigo

-bueno...en realidad el motivo de mi llamada es porque nesesito decirles algo importante respecto al digimundo-

explico izzy

-¿que hay de malo con el digimundo?-

pregunto tai

-bueno en realidda aun no hay nada seguro, segun el mail que recibi del señor genai me informa de un pequeño disturbio-

dijo izzy

-¿que clase de disturbio-

pregunto intrigado el joven yagami

-aun no lo se muy bien, por eso te llame, besesito que me ayudes a contactar a los demas, el señor genai me pidio que los 12 fueramos a investigar ese disturbio-

dijo izzy

-bien...asi que una vez mas regresaremos al digimundo...cuenta conmigo izzy-

dijo tai

-bien, contacta a matt, a tk y a sora mientars yo me encrago del resto-

dijo izzy

-bien-

dijo tai

-nos veremos en el salon de computacion de la preparatoria en 2 horas, no lleguen tarde-

dijo izzy

-entendido-

dijo tai mientras colgaba el telefono

-¿quien llamo tai?-

pregunto kari

-era izzy, dice que debemos ir a investigar un disturbio en el digimundo-

dijo taichi

-ya veo...ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que fuimos al digimundo...me pregunto como estaran agumon y gatomon-

dijo kari

-no lo se...pero ya no hyya tiempo que perder, debo avisar a matt y a sora-

dijo tai mientras descolgaba el telefono y llamaba a matt.

2 horas despues los 12 elegidos se encontraban en el salon de computacion donde izzy los cito

-me alegra que pudieran venir-

dijo izzy

-ahora izzy ¿exactamente que es ese disturbio del que hablo el señor genai-

pregunto matt

-bueno...aun no lo sabe con certeza pero al parecer aparecio hace 2 semanas, segun lo que me dijo el señor genai vio como se abria una puerta, pero no era una puerta a nuestro mundo, era diferente...como si conectara al digumundo con otro lugar-

explico izzy

-mmm...esto es extraño-

dijo joe

-bueno lo mejor sera que vayamos a la zona que me dijo el señor genai-

dijo izzy

-bien, abran la puerta

-¡puerta al digimun...¡mph!-

miyako no pudo terminar su frase ya que tai le tapo la boca

-si dices eso una vez mas te juro que te mato-

dijo tai mientars que los 12 cruzaban la puerta y se reunian con sus digimon

-¡tai!-

dijo agumon quein coriia hacia donde estaba tai

-hola amigo, ha pasado tiempo-

dijo tai

-gatomon te extrañe mucho-

dijo kari abrazando a su digimon

-yo tambien kari-

respondio gatomon

asi los 12 se reunieron con sus digimon e izzy procedio a explicra mas sobre aquel disturbio

-bueno segun lo que me dijo genai el lugar donde ocurrio ese disturbio fue a 2 kilometros de aqui asi que debemoscomenzar a buscar-

dijo izzy mientars los 12 comenzaban a investigar hasta que llegaron al lugar inicado por genai

-...este es el lugar...segun mi pc aun se siente un desequilibrio en esta zona-

dijo izzy

-¿que crees que pueda significar?

pregunto cody

-...no tengo idea...-

dijo izzy meditando la situacion

-por lo que puedo ver no parece que se trate de algun digimon o ente el que haya cruzado ese portal-

dijo joe examinando con detenimiento el lugar

-es como si alguien hubiera llegado del mundo real...pero...esto me intriga-

dijo ken

-...sera mejor preguntar en los alrededores si alguien vio algo-

sugirio tk

-tienes razon, nos separaremos en 6 grupos y nos veremos aqui en una hora-

dijo izzy

-yo...¡ACHU!...ire...¡ACHU!...con...¡ACHU!...kari...¡ACHU!-

dijo dabvis

-emmm...¿te sientes bien davis?-

pregunto ken

-claro...¡ACHU!...que...¡ACHU!...me...¡ACHU!...siento...¡ACHU!...bien...¡ACHU!-

dijo davis

-bueno como ya dije iremos en 6 grupos, tai y matt iran al norte, joe y yo iremos a buscar al señor genai, sora y mimi vayan al este, cody y miyako iran al oeste, ken y davis iran al sur y tk y kari se quedarna aqui para buscra en los alredeores-

dijo izzy

-entendido-

dijeron los 11

-¡oye!...¡ACHU!...¿porque...¡ACHU!...tk...¡ACHU!...ira con...¡ACHU!...kari?...¡ACHU!-pregunto davis molesto

-emmm...¿seguro que te sientes bien?-

pregunto izzy

-¡claro que...¡ACHU!...me siento...¡ACHU!...bien...¡ACHU!-

dijo davis

-bueno ya no podemos perder mas tiempo nos veremos aqui en una hora-

dijo izzy mientras todos comenzaron la busquea, los primeros fueron tai y matt quiene fueron al restaurant de digitamamon

-vaya, vaya, pero si son tai y matt ¿que los trae a mi humilde restaurant?-

pregunto digitamamon

-venimos a hacerle un par de preguntas-

dijo matt

-¿que clase de preguntas?-

dijo digitamamon

-hace 2 semanas en las cercanias de tu restaurant aparecio lo que parece ser un portal y queremos que nos digas lo que sabes al respecto

-...yo no se nada-

dijo digitamamon

-agumon, sabes que hacer-

dijo matt mientars agumon y gabumon tomaron un huevo y un sarten

-¿vas a hablar?-

pregunto matt

-...ya les dije que no se nada-

-agumon procede-

dijo tai mientras agumon rompia el huevo y lo dejaba caer en la sarten

-no nos obligues a continuar ¿que viste hace 2 semanas?-

dijo tai

-...n-no se de que hablas-

dijo digitamamon nervioso

-gabumos ahora-

dijo matt mientras gabumos uso su fuego para encender una fogata y cocinar el huevo

-¡basta! ¡basta porfavor! ¡les dire todo lo que se pero porfavor detenganse!-

dijo digitamamon

-me alegra que hayas decidido cooperar, ahora ¿que viste?-

pregunto tai

-bueno...sali a tirar la basura como lo hago cada noche cuando lo vi, vi como a lo lejos habia una extraña luz, cuando fui a investigarla solo vi como algo salio por ese portal, estba obscuro y no pude verlo bien, despues de esola luz desaparecio y el portal se cerro, les juro que es todo lo que se-

explico digitamamon

-muy bien, gracias por su ayuda, matt en marcha-

dijo tai mientras el y matt slaian del restaurant.

mientras en otra parte, mimi y sora se dirigian al templo de centarumon

-...¿que es lo que quieren?-

pregunto centarumon

-nesesitamos que nos respndas una spreguntas-

dijo sora

-...olvidenlo no tengo tiempo para eso-

dijo centarumon alejandose

-porfavor centarumon, solo sera un momento-

-...bien...que sea rapido-

dijo el digimon

-veras, hace 2 semanas nos informan que hubo un disturbio en el digimundo, una specie de portal añparecio a 5 kilometros del templo y queremos que nos digas todo lo que sabes del incidente-

dijo sora

-...ese dia yo me encontraba vigilando el templo como siempre lo hago, cuandovi esa luz y decidi investigarla, cuando llegue vi una extraña silueta salir de ese portal...no pude distinguir bien lo que era...solo se que no era un digimon, almenos ninguno que yo haya visto antes...es todo, ahora dejenme solo-

dijo centarumon

-gracias-

dijo mimi mientras las 2 se retiraban.

en otra parte, miyako y cody fueron a la ciudda del inicio a conseguir informacion

-...¿que es lo que buscan aqui?-

diji elecmon

-queremos informacion

explico cody

-¿que clase de informacion?-

pregunto elecmon

-hace 2 semanas se nos notifico sobre un disturbio a 6 kilometros de aqui, y queremos que nos digas lo que sabes-

dijo miyako

-...en realidad no se mucho del incidente, dado que yo debo encargarme de los digihuevos no puedo alejarme mucho del lugar...pero...hace 2 semanas cuando me encontraba recolectando comida vi esa extraña luz...y esa extraña figura salir de una especie de portal...fuera de eso...no puedo decirles mas-

explico elecmon

-...ya veo...gracias por todo-

dijo cody mientras el y miyako salian del lugar.

en otra parte davis y ken habian llegado a la fabrica donde se encontraba andromon

-...¿quienes son ustedes, no aparecen en mi base de datos-

dijo andromon

-somos amigos de tai-

dijo ken

-...tai...si...lo recuerdo...hace 6 años el viajo a este mundo y derroto a los dark masters...esos lente...los de tu amigo...son los mismos que uso tai hace 6 años...parece que dices la verdda humano...¿que es lo que quieren?-

dijo andromon

-nosotros...¡ACHU!...nesesitamos...¡ACHU!...que...¡ACHU!...nos digas...¡ACHU!...si sabes algo...¡ACHU!...respecto a...¡ACHU!...el portal...¡ACHU!...que parecio...¡ACHU!...hace 2...¡ACHU!...semanas...¡ACHU!-

dijo davis

-...te agradeceria que no te acercaras tanto humano...no quiero que estornudes sobre mis circuitos...y respecto al portal...si...vi algo...hace 2 semanas vi ese portal, estaba bastante cerca debo añadir por lo que pude ver todo con claridad...una figura salio de el portal...no era un digimon de eso estoy seguro...era...un humano...lo primero que deduje fue que podia tratarse de tai o alguno de sus amigos...pero al iniciar mi analisis el humano no coincidia con tai o con ninguno en mi base de datos...solo...esos googles...traia los mismos googles que tu traes...eso fue lo que me extraño...ademas el humano estaba en compañia de un digimon...segun mis datos era un agumon...pero su color...era negro...algo verdaderamente extraño...es todo lo que se humanos-

explico andromon

-mmmm..con que un humano...¿tienes alguna foto del humano?-

pregunto ken

-...temo que no...pero...talvez esto te pueda ser util-

dijo andromon mientras de su brazo cayo una especie de chip-

este chip contiene un poco de mi memoria esa noche, denselo a izzy, el podra analizarlo-

dijo andromon

-...ya veo...gracias andromon-

dijo ken

-fue un placer ayudarlos humanos...diganle a tai que lo slaudo-

dijo andromon

-...¡ACHU!...adios...¡ACHU!...y gracias...¡ACHU!...andromon...¡ACHU!-

dijo davis

-...y a proposito, dale esto a tu amigo-

dijo andromon dandole un frasco de antibioticos a ken-

-jeje, descuida, se los dare-

dij ken riendose

-no es...¡ACHU!...gracioso...¡ACHU!...-

dijo davis mientras los 2 se iban con direccion el punto de reunion.

mientras en la casa de genai

-...izzy...me alegra que recibieras mi mensaje-

dijo genai

-si, ha pasado tiempo señor genai-

dijo izzy

-¿que has logrado averiguar sobre el disturbio del que te hable?-

pregunto genai

-...no...no mucho...solo he logrado averiguar que al parecer el digimundo se conecta a otro lugar que no es el mundo real-

dijo izzy

-de hecho nosotros veniamos a preguntarle si sabia mas de este asunto-

dijo joe

-...ya veo...no...yo tampoco se mucho, pero lo poco que se es que de ese portal salio una extraña silueta...pero no pude distinguir bien lo que era-

dijo genai

-...esto es muy extraño-

dijo izzy

-¿que hay de tai y los otros?-

pregunto genai-

decidimos separarnos para preguntar en los alrededores si alguien vio algo...espero que ellos hayan tenido mas suerte-

dijo joe

-yo tambien joe...ese portal me preocupa...me preocupa que exista la posibilidad de que algun ser maligno lo atraviese...por eso le spedi investigarlo-

dijo genai

-haremos todo lo que podamos señor-

dijo izzy

-el tiempo se acaba izzy, debemos regresasr al lugra, talvez tai y los otros descubrieron algo-

dijo joe

-cierto, bueno señor genai, debemos irnos, le informaremos si descubrimos algo-

dijo izzy

-cuento con ustedes niños elegidos-

dicho esto izzy y joe salieron del lugar con rumbo a donde aparecio el portal donde tk y kari tambien investigaban

-esto no va a ningun lado...todos los digimon a los que le preguntamos dijeron lo mismo, vieron como aparecia el portal y una extraña silueta salia de el seguida de un digimon...esto se torna cada vez mas extraño-

dijo tk

-¿crees que los demas tuvieron suerte?-

pregunto kari

-no lo se...espero que hayan logrado averiguar mas-

dijo tk

-oye...tk...yo...yo...bueno...esque...estamos solos tu y yo...y pues...me preguntaba si tu y yo...-

decia kari nerviosa

-...pues...bueno...kari...yo...n-no lo se...yo...bueno...-

los 2 jovenes se quedaron mirando el uno al otro y se acercaban cada vez mas...hasqte que...sus labios casi se tocaban y en ese momento...

-¡KARI TK CUIDADO!-

grito gatomon mientras los 2 jovenes veian como un digimon extraño los atacaba

-¿¡qeu demonios es eso?-

grito tk al ver al enorme digimon

-¡TK!-

grito patamon

-si, lo se, ¡digievoluciona!-

grito tk

-...n-no puedo...¡no puedo digievolucionar!-

dijo patamon

-¿¡QUE? ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER!-

dijo tk desesperado

-lo intentare yo ¡digievoluciona!-

grito kari pero obtuvo el mismo resultado

-n-no puedo-

dijo gatomon

-¡maldicion!-

grito tk, justo en el momento en que el digimon se disponia a acabar con los chicos una bola de energia se impacta en su pecho

-¡FUERZA GIA!-

al instante tk y karu reconocieron ese ataque

-¡no puede ser!-

dijo tk

-¡es blackwargreymon!-

dijo kari mientras veia como blackwargreymon acababa con el digimon que los ataco y se alejo del lugar

-...esto es muy extraño...blackwargreymon murio hace 3 años ¿como es que regreso?-

dijo tk

-n-no lo se-

dijo kari

-¡tk, kari! ¿¡estan bien?-

gritaron tai y matt quienes vieron la escena

-si...estamos bien-

dijo tk

-¿acaso vi lo que crei ver?-

dijo tai

-si hermano, no se como pero por algun motivo blackwargreymon regreso-

dijo kari

-¿pero porque?-

pregunto matt

-...no lo se...pero talvez la razon de su regreso tenga algo que ver con ese portal-

dijo tk

-¿¡muchachos estan bien?-

dijo izzy quien junto con joe llegaron al lugar

-si...estamos bien-

dijo tk

-¿que fue lo que sucedio?-

pregunto joe a lo que tk y kari explicaron lo sucedido

-...blackwargreymon...el portal...la silueta...esto comienza a hacerse mas confuso-

dijo joe

-sera mejor esperra a los demas-

dijo izzy mientras los 6 se decidieron a esperra a los muchachos, 7 minutos despues ellos regrersaron e izzy procedio a preguntar que hayaron

-¿y bien muchachos? ¿lograron descubrir algo?-

pregunto izzy

-no mucho, solo que una figura salio del portal-

dijo tai

-¿que hay de ustedes?-

dijo izzy

-lo mismo-

dijeron cody y miyako

-¿y ustedes?-

pregunto izzy

-bueno...ademas de que aparecio una extraña silueta descubrimos que la acompañaba un digimon-

dijeron tk y kari

-¿algyuien descubrio algo mas?

pregunto joe

-de hecho...nosotros descubrimos algo que puede parecerte interesante-

dijo ken

-bien, dinos lo que hayaron-

dijo izzy a lo que davis y ken explicraon lo que dijo andromon

-...asi que...un humano...mmmm...seguido d eun agumon negro...creo que ya todo comienza a tomar sentido-

penso izzy

-y no solo eso, andromon nos dijo que te dieramos esto-

dijo ken quien le entrego el onjeto a izzy

-...¿antibioticos?...-

dijo izzy confundido

-¡eso es...¡ACHU!...mio...¡ACHU!-

dijo davis arrebatandole el frsco a izzy

-lo siento me equivoque, esto es lo que andromon nos pidio que te entregaramos-

dijo ken entregandole el objeto

-es parte de la memoria de lo que andromon vio esa noche...talvez con eso puedas identificar al misterioso chico que salio del portal-

explico ken

-ya veo...me tomara tiempo pero creo que podre analizarlo...con esto descubriremos al identidad de ese chico, bueno sera mejor que regresemos al mundo real, le enviare un mail a genai para informarle de lo que descubrimos-

dijo izzy mientars los 12 regrersaban al mundo real.

pero mientras en la casa de kyo, el se encontraba dormido y al aprecer soñaba con saori

-kyo...prometeme que nunca me vas a bandonar-

dijo saori

-te doy mi palabra saori, jamas vpy a abandonarte-

dijo kyo mientars se acercaba a saori pero...

-¡KYO AYUDAME!-

gritaba saori mientras una misteriosa sombra se la llevaba

-¡NO! ¡SAORI!-

gritaba kyo quien se lazno contra la sombra pero esta lo arrojo de un solo golpe, ante esto 10 chicos aparecieron frente a kyo

-¡kai!-

dijo kyo

-espero no hayamos llegado tarde-

dijo kai

-no, para nada, ahora debemos rescatar a saori-

dijo kyo mientras el y kai atacaron pero sin exito ya que la sombra los arrojo, shingo y yashiro tambien lo intentaron pero sin exito, cada uno de los 11 chicos gue callendo uno a uno, mai, takeshi, sakura, chris, anna, charlie, kasumi, todos cayero nate la sombra, solo kyo quedaba en pie, intento atacar una vez mas pero la sombra lo invovilizo y mato a sus amigos frente a sus ojos, incluos a saori

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡SAORIIIII!-

grito kyo al ver como sus amigos eran asesinados frente a el

-pateticos-

dijo la sombra

-¿quien eres tu?-

dijo kyo furioso

-tu sabes quein soy-

dijo la sombra mosrando su rostro por lo que kyo desperto

-¡NOOOOO!...s-solo fuen un sueño...solo un sueño...no...no fue un sueño...si paso...kai...takeshi, kasumi, anna, charlie, mai, chris, sakura, yashiro, shingo...saori...y-yo...l-lo siento...en verdda lo siento mucho-

dijo kyo mientras cerraba los puños con fuerza y dejaba caer lagrimas de sus ojos

notas del autor: ¡wow! vaya que el pasado de kyo es verdaderamente obscuro...¿y quien era el humano que cruzo el portal del que genai hablo?...esto se esta poniendo interesante, no puden perderse ni un detalle ya que las cosas se pondran todavia mejor, no se pierdan el proximo capitulo de kyo donde comenzara a develarse el misterioso pasado de kyosuke miyamoto


	5. Chapter 5

kyo

capitulo 5: el misterio de los new dark masters

tras haber viajado al digimundo para investigar un disturbio, tai y los demas habian regresado al mundo real y decidieron traer a sus digimon al mundo real pues hacia un largo tiempo que no los veian, asi pues todos regresaron a sus vidas normales mientras esperaban a que izzy examinara la imagen que andromon le dio a ken y davis...quien porcierto sigue resfriado, asi pues todos se encontraban en casa meditando la situacion

-¿que crees que pueda significar ese portal?-

pregunto kari

-...no tengo idea...si lo que andromon dice es cierto podria tratarse de un niño elegido...pero...me preocupa que lo acompañe blackwargreymon...esto me da un mal presentimiento-

dijo taichi mirando por la ventana

-animate tai, talvez ese chico sea un aliado-

dijo agumon

-pero...no debemos descartar la posibilidda de que sea un nuevo enemigo..., recuerden lo que paso con ken-

dijo gatomon

-...talvez tengas razon-

dijo tai quien continuaba mirando el cielo.

mientars en la casa de davis

-¡ACHU!...¿que crees que...¡ACHU!...signifique...¡ACHU! todo esto v-mon?...¡ACHU!-

dijo davis mientras se sonaba la nariz

-en realidda no lo se davis-

decia v-mon

-eres un...¡ACHU!...inutil-

dijo davis

decia davis mientars que loe demas elegidos estaba en las mismas.

en esos momentos en la casa de izzy

-¿como vas con el archivo izzy?-

pregunto tentomon

-...mal...aun no he logrado averiguar nada, nisiquiera he podido abrir la imagen...hay un codigo que debo decifrar para acceder a la memoria de andromon-

dijo izzy

-descuida, si alguien puede resolver ese codigo ese eres tu izzy-

dijo tentomon

-jaja, hablas como si yo lo supiera todo-

dijo izzy

-¿y no es asi?-

pregunto el digimon

-claro que no...hay muchas cosas en este mund que no conosco...pero eso no me detiene, al contrario de la mayoria de las personas yo no me rindo con las cosas que no conozco, al contario las investigo-

dijo izzy

-ya veo, por eso eres el mejor izzy-

animo tentomon

-bueno, tengo trabajo, debo decifrar este codigo-

decia izzy tratando de abrir la imagen

mientras en el digimundo

-...asi que ya lo saben-

dijo una figura misteriosa

-asi es...¿que haremos ahora?-

pregunto blackagumon

-...no lo se...si ellos se llegan a enterar de quien soy...podria traer concecuencias...aunque es inevitable que descubran quien soy...pero...es demasiado pronto aun...-

decia el misterioso joven

-pero...ellos deben saberlo-

dijo blackagumon

-lo se...y se los dire...solo que no es el momento...debo tratar de ser lo mas discreto posible...sino ellos sabran que vine aqui-

dijo el joven

-...pero...¿que pasara si es muy tarde?-

dijo blackagumon

-no lo se...supongo que debo vigilarlos...ver que ellos no los encuentren...pero...ahora que sus digimon han ido al mundo real...sera mas facil para ellos localizarlos-

dijo el joven

-¿que debemos hacer?-

dijo blackagumon

-...sera mejor regresra al mundo real...y esperra que ellos no nos encuentren-

dijo el joven mientars el y su digimon cruzaban la puerta-

de regreso en el mundo real.

tk se encontraba caminado en compañia de patamon pues el joven nesesitana aclarar su mente debido a algunos pensamientos sobre una joven castaña

-...¿y ya lo has hecho tk?-

pregunto patamon

-¿hacer que?-

pregunto tk

-..no te hagas, gatomon y yo ya lo sabemos-

dijo patamon

-...¿saber que?-

dijo tk haciendose el "yo no se nada"

-...vayamos al grano, patamon y yo ya sabemos lo que sientes por kari-

dijo patamon dejando a tk un tanto sorprendido

-...¡c-como...y-yo...hace cuanto lo saben?-

dijo tk

-...pues...como 2 años...¿y?...¿ya se lo has dicho?-

pregunto patamon a lo que el joven solo suspiro

-...hum...bueno...no...aun no-

dijo tk un tanto decepcionado

-¿porque no?...hacen una exelente pareja...casi tan buena como gatomon y yo-

dijo patamon

-...jaja, muy gracioso...pero...bueno...esque yo...yo...no puedo-

dijo tk

-¿pero porque no? hoy en el digimundo estuvo apunto de pasar algo entre ustedes-

dijo patamon

-lo se...y ya antes hubo algunos momentos enre ella y yo...pero...siempre pasa algo...es..es...es como si el destino no quisiera que estuvieramos juntos-

dijo tk decepcionado

-pues...jamas lo sabras si no lo intentas...-

dijo patamon

-si...creo que tienes razon...pero...tambien esta daisuke...yo...yo...no se...no se que haria si kari me rechazara-

dijo tk

-...pues en eso no puedo ayudarte...pero epsero algun di puedas decirle a kari lo que sientes-

dijo patamon

-...yo tambien amigo...yo tambien-

dijo tk mientras continuaba caminado por la sobscura scalles de odaiba...y mientras caminaba el joven takaishi se encontro con lo que jamas se hubiera imaginado

-¡no puede ser¡pero que hace un digimon en el mundo real?-

dijo tk al ver a un extraño digimon

-...¿patamon estas listo?-

dijo tk

-si-

afirmo su compañero

-¡digievoluciona!-

grito tk pero no dioa resultado ya que patamon no pudo digievolucionar mientars que el digimon se acercaba

-jajaja ¿este es el poderde los niños elegidos? es patetico

dijo el digimon

-¿quien eres?-

dijo tk

-mi nombre es infernaldramon y fui enviado para acabarte-

decia infernaldramon a un impotente tk pero justo cuando parecia ser el fin un extraño digimon aprecio su apariencia era extraña...era sin duda bñackwargreymon...pero...su especto era mas...humano...

-¡caos!-

dijo el digimon lanzando una bola de energioa que exploto en infernaldramon lanzandolo lejos

-¿estas bien?-

dijo el digimon

-s-si...¡q-quien eres tu?-

dijo tk

- mi nombre es blackchaosgreymon y no hay tiempo de explicaciones, toma esto-

dijo blackchaosgreymon entregandole a tk una extraña esfera con el emblema de la esperanza

-¿que es esto?-

dijo tk

-inserta esa esfera en tu digivice-

dijo blackchaosgretymon a lo que tk obedecio

-listo-

dijo tk

-bien...espero que resulte, ahora debes hacer evolucionar a tu digimon-

dijo blackchaosgreymon

-ya lo intente pero no puede hacerlo-

dijo tk

-descuida con esa esfera podra hacerlo, date prisa no se cuando volvera infernadramon-

dijo blacchaosgreymon

-bien ¡digiecvoluciona!-

dijo tk a lo que su digimon alfin pudo digievolucionar

-lo logre, alfin pude digievolucionar-

digo angemon

-¡maldicion regreso!-

dijo blackchaosgreymon

-¡deprisa tk ve por tai y los otros y entregales esto!-

grito el digimon quien le entrego a tk 11 esferas con los signos de la pureza, sinceridad, valor, luz, amor, amistad, conocimiento, bondad, sabiduria, coraje y confianza

-date prisa-

grito blackchaosgreymon mientras tk no perdio tiempo y junto cin angemon slaio volando del lugar

-alto hay, yu no escaparas de mi-

digo infernaldramon pero blackchaosgreymon lo detuvo

-alto, yo sere tu oponente-

dijo blackchaosgreymon quien preparo sus garras para la batalla

-...no puedes ganar-

dijo infernaldramon

-...eso lo veremos...-

asi pues los 2 comenzaron la pelea mientars que en casa de izzy, el alfin habia decifrado la imagen y se sorprendio al ver el contenido

-¡n-no puede ser!...e-ese chico es...¡debo darme prisa e informar a tai-

dijo izzy mientras que tk aparecio

-¡tk quen haces aqui?-

dijo izzy

-no hay tiempo izzy toma esto, introducela en ti digivice-

dijo tk entregando la esfera del conocimiento

-¿que es lo que sucede?-

dijo izzy

-sera mejor que vengas, ha aparecido un digimon en este mundo-

dijo tk

-¡un digimon?-

dijo izzy sorprendido

-si, al parecer un extraño digimon esta enfrentandolo...ese digimon se parece a blackwargreymon pero...hay algo extraño en el...el me dio estas esferas, con ellas podremos digievolucionar ahora demonos prisa debemos ayudarlo-

dijo tk mientras el e izzy iban en busca de tai y los demas.

pero mientars en la pelea de blackchaosgreymon e infernaldramon, blackchaosgreymon habia caido derrotado ante infernaldramon quien estaba apunto de acabar con el

-jajaja, eres basura al igual que los demas...ahora mue...-

infernaldramon no pudo acabar su frase ya que una bola de energia lo golpeo de lleno

-alto infernaldramon-

dijo tk quien acababa de llegra con tai y los demas elegidos

-...asi que estos son los elegidos de los que me hablaron...son mas fuertes de lo que crei-

dijo infernaldramon

-pero puedo derrotarlos a todos-

dijo infernaldramon mientras atacaba a los elegidos, y uno a uno caian, hasta que blackchaosgreymon se levanto

-¡rapido usen sus ataque juntos!-

grito este

-¡caos!-

blackwargreymon lazno su ataque mientars los otros digimon lo seguian

-¡terraford!-

-¡aliento de lobo metalico!

-¡cañon de flor!

-¡martillo vulcan!

-¡alas de espada!-

-¡esfera de energia!-

-¡vision fulminante!-

-¡cuerno mortal!-

los ataque en conjunto lograron acabar con infernaldramon

-asi que...e-este...es el poder de los niños elegidos...talvez me derrotaron...p-pero esto no ha acabado...otros como yo vendran...mientars los new dark masters existan la tierra y el digimundo no tendra paz...-

dicho esto infernaldramon murio y blackwargreymon cayo exahusto

-¿estas bien?-

dijo sora sujetandolo

-s-si...g.gracias-

dijo blackchaosgreymon

-¿quien eres y quienes son los newdarkmasters?-

pregunto tk

-¿n-no me reconocen?-

dijo blackchaosgreymon quien fue cubierto por una luz blanca y regreso a su forma original, black agumon y...

-¡n-no puede ser!-

dijo sora muy sorprendida

-¡pero como?-

dijo tai

-¡e-esto...es...increible!-

dijo matt

-asi que...era verdad...el que cruzo ese portal en el digimundo acompañado de blackagumon...¡eras tu kyo!-

dijo izzy ante el asombro de todos

notas del autor¡wow! esto se esta poniendo cada vez mejor, asi que despues de todo kyo resulto ser un niño elegido...pero...aun hay muchas preguntas ¿quienes son los new dark masters¿como logro kyo"fusionarse" con su blackagumon?mas y mas misterios sigues apareciendo en torno a kyo...por eso no s epueden perder el proximo capitulo en el que alfin se sabra la verdad sobre kyo.


	6. Chapter 6

kyo

capitulo 6: el pasado de kyo

eran las 10:30 pm en las calles de odaiba donde los 12 digidestinados se encontraban al rededor de un muy cansado y herido kyo, todos los presentes estaban desconcertados y como no estarlo si hace apenas 5 minutos vieron como blackchaosgreymon un digimon que los ayudo a derrotar a infernaldramon resulto ser kyo dejando mucha insertidumbre en los elegidos

-...asi que era verdad...el chico que cruzo ese portal en el digimundo...¡eras tu kyo!-

dijo izzy sorprendido

-mas te vale que nos des una explicacion a todo esto kyo...si es que ese es tu nombre-

dijo taichi desconfiando de kyo

-si...mi nombre es kyo...y como ya se habran dado cuenta yo tambien soy un digidestinado-

explico kyosuke

-pero...¿como es que genai no nos hablo de ti?-

pregunto sora

-...supongo que de nada sirve ocultarlo mas...en realidad yo no soy de nerima...en realidda nisiquiera soy de esta epoca-

dijo kyo

-¿¡a que te refieres?-

dijo matt confundido

-¿quieres decir que eres una especie de viajero en el tiempo?-

pregunto davis

-presisamente-

dijo kyo

-bien kyo creo que nos debes algunas explicaciones-

dijo tai

-y se las dare...pero no aqui...vengan, sera mejor ir a mi casa, ahi les explicare todo-

dijo lyo mientras los 12 se dirigian a su casa.

ya en casa de kyo el se disponia a explicarles todo a los demas elegidos

-bueno...sera mejor que omienze desde el principio, en el año 2099 hacia ya mucho tiempo que los digimon y los humanos vivian en paz...pero..algo paso...de laguna manera devimon a quien ustedes derrotaron hace tiempo...regreso y no solo eso, habia digievolucionado a necrodevimon, y queria venganza...venganza contra los elegidos, es por ellos que revivio myotysmon, deemon y piedmon y digievolucionaron a darkmyotysmon, skullpiedmon e infernomon para convertirse en los newdrakmasters fue por ello que viaje al digimundo con otros 11 chicos, saori yagami, takeshi takaishi, anna y kai ishida, yashiro aouma, sakura y charlie norimoto, shingo akiyama, chris himura, mai shinji, y kasumi yurozawa-

explicaba kyo

-¡un momento!...¿¡acaso saori es?-

dijo tai sorprendido

-asi es tai...¡ella es tu nieta!

dijo kyo ante un muy sorprendido tai

-eso significa que...-

dijo matt

-exacto, anna, kai y takeshi son sus decendientes-

contesto kyo a tk y matt

-...esa foto...¿ellos son tus amigos?-

pregunto sora al ver la foto en el escritorio de kyo

-asi es...son ellos...-

dijo kyo un tanto desanimado

-pero aun no nos explicas como fue que llegaste aqui-

dijo cody

-paciencia, aun no he terminado la historia, genai nos convoco al digimundo para eliminar a los newdrakmasters y cada uno recibio un emblema qua pertenecio a utedes 12, para mi fue el valor, para saori fue el amor, para kasumi fue la pureza, para sakura fue la luz, para takeshi fue la ezperanza, para charlie fue el conocimiento, para yashiro fue la sabiduria, para mai fue la confianza, para anna fue la sinceridad, para kai fue la amistad para shingo fue el coraje y para chris fue la bondad y tambien genai nos dio a nuestro compañero digimon, agumon, biyomon, gomamon, (n/a: no se si en el caso de digimon un digimon puedan ser encontrados tanto macho como hembra pero en este caso el gomamon de anna es hemba, y como tal evoluciona diferente de un gomamon macho, espero esto haya quedado claro) palmon, wormon, v-mon, armadillomon, gabumon, patamon, gatomon tentomon y hawkmon, cada uno correspondiente al emblema que portaron, pero genai nos dijo algo mas, la unica forma de vencer a los newdrakmasters era logrando la uniondigievolve-

explico kyo

-¿union digievolve? ¿es por ello que tu y blackagumon se fusionaron hace un momento?-

pregunto tk

-presisamente, la union-digievolve solo puede ser lograda si el digimon y el humano han alcazado un vinculo lo suficientemente grande, es decir se debe confiar del tdood en el digimon y el digimon debe hacer lo mismo en ustedes, cuando el vinculo es lo suficientemente fuerte se puede lograr la maxima evolucion, la union-digievolve pero un vinculo fuerte no basta, otro requisito para alcanzar esa evolucion es conseguir las 12 piedars sagradas que pertenezen a cada emblema, escondidas en 12 templos en el digimundo-

dijo kyo

-asi que...imagino que tu y tus amigos lograron encontrar esas piedars-

dijo joe

-asi es, despues de una larga busqueda e inumerables batallas mis amigos y yo logramos lacanzar la union-digievolve...pero...no fue suficiente...-

dijo kyo bajando la cabeza

-¿a que te refierers?-

pregunto kari

-yo...yo...cuando mis amigos y yo nos enfrentamos a los newdarkmasters...estos fueron demasiado para nosotros...nisiquiera el poder de la union-digievolve pudo con ellos...asi que...ellos...ellos...mataron a mis amigos frente a mis ojos-

dijo kyo cerrando los puños con fuerza y dejando caer un par de lagrimas

-eso es terrible-

dijo mimi

-los darkmasters osn seres sin corazon mimi...aunque aun no puedo entender como alguien puede ser tan cruel...eso es algo que no tolero de la obscuridad...ellos no sienren ni la mas minima compasion por nada en este mundo-

dijo tk tambien cerrando sus puños

-despues de la batalla solo yo sobrevivi, estaba seriamente herido...y hubieramuero de no ser porque agumon uso lo ultimo de su fuerza para darme la enregia suficiente para escapar...pero el murio la hacerlo...aun seriamente herido logre salir del castillo de los newdarkmasters...pero no llegue muy lejos pues en medio del bosque no pude mas y cai inconciente...por suerte genai me encontro y cuido de mi hasta que logre currame, le dije lo que sucedio...como todos murieron en esa terrible batalla...pero eso no era lo peor, lo pero era que no conformes con haber asesinado a mis amigos los newdrakmasters querian venganza contra los elegidos originales que los habian derrotado...asi que ellos viajaron al pasado para acabr con ustedes, genai men dijo que la unica forma de detenerlos era que yo tambien egresara al pasado y les advirtiera a ustedes de lo que podria pasar y lograr que obtuvieran la union-digievolve, claro que yo no podia ir solo al pasado, asi que genia y yo fuimos a la aldea del inicio donde se suponia que estari el huevo de agumon y en efecto, ahi estaba...pero...al romperse revelo que el miedo que senti en la lucha contra los newdarkmasters corrompio mi emblema y a mi digimon por lo que agumon se convirtio en blackagumon...genia me advirtio que debia tener cuidado ya que si mi emblema se corrompia del todo corromperia a los otros emblemas tambien...y despues no habria foma de derrotar a los newdarkmasters asi que genai uso toda su energia para abrir un portal al pasado por el cual blackagumon y yo pasaramos...genai me dijo que una vez qeu cruzara el portal no podria regresar jamas...pero eso no importa...ya que mis amigos estan muertos...y no hay razon para regresar a mi mundo...despues de eso agumon y yo llegamos a esta epoca...y ya conocen el resto-

dijo kyo derramando algunas lagrimas

-...yo...yo...lo siento por ti kyo-

dijo sora

-pero...yo...yo...¡yo pude slavarlos! ¡pude haber evitado esa masacre!...pero...yo...yo...tuve miedo...ja ¿no es ironico? yo el portador dle emblema del valor sintio miedo...¡si no hubiera sido debil mis amigos no estarian muertos!...eso es algo por lo que jamas me perdonare-

dijo kyo llorando por sus amigos...en especial saori

-kyo no fue culpa tuya-

dijo blackagumom

-pero pude slavarlos blackagumon...pude slavarlos...el miedo que senti en esos momentos es en parte la razon por la que mi emblema se corrompio y dejaste de ser agumon para ser blackagumon...fui debil...y por ello...saori y los demas murieron-

dijo kyo golpeando la pared y llorando por sus amigos

-¡DEJA DE AUTOCOMPADECERTE!-

dijo tai golpeando a kyo en la cara y tirandolo al suelo cai al suelo

-¡¡TAI!-

dijeron todos sorprendidos al ver como tai golpeaba a kyo y despues se ponia frente a el

-¡EL LAMENTARTE POR LO QUE PASO ESE DIA NO VA A TRAERLOS DE VUELTA! ¡NADA DE LO QUE HAGAS LOS TRAERA DE VUELTA! ¡PARA DERROTAR A LOS NEWDRAKMASTERS NESESITAMOS A KYOSUKE MIYAMOTO PORTADOR DEL EMBLEMA DEL VALOR NO AL LLORON COBARDE QUE TENGO ENFRENTE!-

grito tai

-¡TAI DEJALO! ¿NO VES QUE EL POBRE A SUFRIDO MUCHO?

-no sora...el tiene razon-

dijo kyo levantandose

-esto es de lo que genai me advirtio...si no controlo mis emociones mi emblema se corrompera...y despues los suyos...gracias tai...gracias por evitar que la obscuridad se apoderara de mi-

dijo kyo tomando su gorra

-...no hay tiempo que perder...debemos ir al primer templo para conseguir la primera piedra sagrada...solo asi derrotaremos a los newdarkmaster...ahora que ya saben todo lo que paso...¿estan conmigo?-

pregunto kyo

-cuenta conmigo-

dijo tai colocando su mano en el hombro de kyo

-no estas solo kyo-

dijo matt haciendo lo mismo

-vengaremos a tus amigos-

dijo tk

-te apoyaremos hasat el final-

dijo sora

-no vamos a dejar que los newdarkmasters ganen-

dijo daisuke

-demostraremos que la luz siempre derrotara a los obscuridad-

dijo kari

-por nuestro mundo y el tuyo-

dijo izzy

-por los humanos y los digimon-

dijo joe

-la historia no se repetira-

dijo cody

-confiamos en ti-

dijo miyako

-estaremos a tu lado pase lo que pase-

dijo mimi

-...amigos...g-gracias...g-gracias por su apoyo...bien...el primer templo espera, en marcha-

dijo kyo

-...¿haces los honores yolei?-

pregunto tai

-pero crei que...-

dijo yolei confundida

-si lo se...es desesperante...pero...solo por esta vez-

dijo tai

-si ¡puerta al digimundo abrete! ¡digidestinados vamonos!-

grito yolei abriendo la puerta y los 12 cruzaron...pero eran observados por los newdrakmasters.

-...asi que miyamoto sobrevivio despues de todo...y ahora les ha dicho a los otros sobre las piedras...esto va a interferir con nuestros planes-

dijo darkmyotysmon

-descuida darkmyotysmon...el joven miyamoto es solo un pequeño obstaculo en nuesrros planes, ademas ya enviamos a nuestros soldados a los templos con eso sera suficiente para eliminarlos-

dijo infernomon

-paciencia amigos mios...miyamoto ya les ha hablado sobre la union-digievolve...pero aun no han recobrado las piedras sagradas...por ahora divirtamonos un poco con ellos...antes de eliminarlos-

dijo skullpiedmon

-tu siempre tan infantil como siempre...adelante...hagan como gusten...jueguen con ellos a su antojo...pero no los maten...aun no...quiero ver hasta donde pueden llegar ya que hay algo que debo comprobar -

dijo necrodevimon

-como gustes-

dijeron los 3 mientars se retiraban

-...miyamoto...¿enverdad crees que podras vencernos?...jaja...bien...intentalo...tengo asuntos mas importantes que por que preocuparme...

dijo necrodevimon mientars revisaba las pantallas en el cuarto

-...la matrix...el nucleo del digimundo...esconde un pder mas grande que cualquier otro en el universo...y pronto sera mia y obtendre mi venganza...en especial contra ti takeru takaishi...jajajaja...jajajajaja.¡jajajajajaja!...¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

CONTINUARA...

notas del autor: ¡wow!...vaya que kyo tenia un pasado sumamente obscuro...tuvo que ver morir a sus amigos a manos de los newdarkamsters...¿y que es la matrix de la que hablo necrodevimon?...¿acaso los elegidos podran eliminar a los newdarkmasters?...este fic se torna cada bez mas interesante por eso no le pueden perder la pista...y a proposito ¿les gustaria remontarse al al pasado de kyo, saori y los otros elegidos del 2099? ¿les gustaria saber mas sobre estos personajes? si desean ver como es que kyo conocio a su digimon y se convirtio en un elegido, como crecio el amor entre el y saori y como fue la batalla contra los newdarkamsters esten pendientes pues proximamente podran ver "digimon 2099" todo un fic dedicado a kyo. sin nada mas que decir solo me resta despedirme

spider-boy fuera


	7. Chapter 7

kyo

capitulo 7: el templo del valor

despues de que se revelaron los misterios sobre kyo los elegidos habian decidio ayudarle en su mision de destruir a los newdarkmasters y partiero al digimundo en busca de las piedras sagradas requeridas para la union-digivolve...pero los darkmasters obserbaban sus movimientos muy de cerca

-...señor necrodevimon...nos han llegado reportes de que los elegidos han llegado a la zona del primer templo...¿que debemos hacer?-

pregunto uno de los soldados de necrodevimon

-...tal como lo espere...ya han llegado al templo del valor...envia a algunas tropas...pero asegurate de no matarlos...los quiero vivos...en especial al joven takaishi-

dijo necrodevimon

-a la orden señor-

dijo el digimon

-¿para que los quieres vivos necrodevimon? ¿no crees que seria mas facil si los eliminaramos de una buena vez?-

dijo infernomon

-es verdad...seria mas facil...pero por ahora tengo otras cosas por las que preocuparme...por el momemto solo los tengo a prueba-

dijo necrodevimon

-...¿prueba?...¿que quieres decir?-

dijo darkmyotysmon

-he encontrado un mapa que muestra la localizacionn de la matrix-

dijo necrodevimon

-¿¡la matrix?-

exclamaron los 3 al mismo tiempo

-asi es...la matrix es el nucleo del digimundo...fue la que dio origen a todo lo que conforma este universo...y es la mayor fuente de pofer en el universo-

dijo necrodevimon

-y si nos apoderamos de ella...-

dijo skullpiedmon

-exacto...seremos los amos de todo...es por eso que no pienso perder mi tiempo con los elegidos...adelante...que intenten encontrar las piedras sagradas...una vez que tengamos en nuestro poder la matrix los elgidos no seran ninguna amenaza...pero aun asi los quiero vivos...quiero mi venganza contra ellos-

dijo necrodevimon

-¿y que haremos con ellos?-

pregunto darkmyotysmon

-eso no es mi problema-

dijo necrodevimon

-¿entonces podemos divertirnos un poco con ellos?-

pregunto interesdao skullpiedmon

-hagan lo que les pazca con ellos...pero no los maten...eso es un privilegio que quiero reservar para mi-

dijo necrodevimon

-exelente...jaja..simplemente exelente-

dijo skullpiedmon mientras que los elegidos continuaban su busqueda por el primer templo

-no hay señales de ese templo...¿estas seguro de que sabes donde esta?-

pregunto tai

-...no mucho...el digimundo cambio mucho en el 2099 por lo que no me es muy familiar la zona-

dijo kyo

-yo estoy muy cansada y me duelen las piernas-

se quejo mimi

-no has cambiado en nada...eres la misma niña mimada de hace 6 años siempre te quejas de todo-

dijo matt

-¡oye!-

replico mimi

-jajajaja-

se rio kyo

-¿que es tan gracioso kyo?-

pregunto tk

-nada...es solo que la forma en la que mimi y matt pelean me recuerda mucho a kai y ...-

dijo kyo dejando de reir y bajando la cabeza un poco

-...descuida kyo...vengaremos a tus amigos-

dijo tai animando al joven miyamoto

-...espera...esa montaña...-

dijo kyo observando una montaña a lo lejos

-¿que hay con ella?-

pregunto davis

-es...es el volcan donde se encuentra el templo dle valor-

dijo kyo

-¿un volcan?-

pregunto matt

-asi es, los 12 templos estan escondidos cada uno en un lugar diferente determinado por su elemneto, el templo dle valor esta dentro del crater de un volcan, el templo del amor esta en lo alto de una montaña, en templo de la sabiduria esta en un desierto, el templo de la sinceridad esta en el fondo de un lago, el templo del conocimiento esat en una central electrica, el templo de la pureza esta en lo profunod de un bosque, el templo de la amistad esta en una caverna de hielo, el templo de la confianza esta en una isla flotante, el templo del coraje esta en una cueva en la tierra del fuego, el templo de la bondad esta en donde rondan las sombras y los muertos por ultimo los templos del la ezperanza y la luz estan -

explico kyo

-...creo que nos espera un largo viaje-

dijo tai

-eso me temo-

dijo kyo

-bien...no podemos perder mas tiempo...el templo del valor esta justo frente a nosotros ¡en marcha!-

dijo tai mientars todos continuaban su viaje, despues de mucho trabajao estaban justo frente al volcan y se disponian a subir a la cima pero fueron atacados por un grupo de magmamon(no malinterpreten XD)

-¡alto ahi!-

gritaron los magamon

-¡recibimos ordenes de necrodevimon de no dejarlos pasar!-

los magmanon se disponian a atacar

-lo que me imagine, los darkmasters ya saben que estamos aqui y no nos dejaran llegar a los templos-

dijo kyo

-en ese caso...-

dijo matt

-acabemos con ellos-

-¡digievolucionen!-

gritaron los 13 chicos

-¡agumon digivolves a...¡greymon!-

-¡gabumo digivolves a...¡garurumon!-

-biyomon digivolves a...birdramon!

-gomamon digivolves a...ikakumon!-

-¡tentomon digivolves a...kabuterimon!

-patamon digivolves a...¡angemon!-

-palmon digivolves a...togemon!-

-v-mon digivolves a...xv-mon!-

-wormon digivolves a...stingmon!-

-¡armadillomon digivolves a...ankilomon-

-¡hawkmon digivolves a...aquilamon!-

-¡blackagumon digivolves a...blackgreymon!-

los 13 digimon evolucionaron y comenzaron a luchar contra los magmamon y uno a uno eran vencidos

-jajaja ¿eso es todo lo que tienen?-

dijo davis

-esto es mas facil de lo que crei-

dijo tai

-¡cuidado!-

grito kyo mientras esquibaba una bola de magma que provenia de arriba

-veo que derrotaron a los magmamon...pero yo no sere tan facil de vencer-

dijo un digimon hecho totalmente de lava

-¿¡quien eres tu?-

pregunto matt

-mi nombres es vulcanomon, los darkmasters me enviaron a detenerlos y no pienos fallarles-

dijo vulcanomon

-solo intentalo ¡v-mon ataca!-

grito davis

-¡x-laser!-

v-mon ataco a vulcanomon pero detuvo su disparo con una sola mano

-jajajaja ¿creen que un simple campeon podra derrotar a un digimon de nivel mega? no me hagan reir

-grrr...¡ken hagamoslo!-

grito davis

-si, ¿listo stingmon?-

pregunto ken

-listo-

dijo stingmon

-dna-digivolve!-

gritaron davis y ken

-stingmon...xv-mon...dna digivolves a...¡paildramon!

stingmon y xv-mon evolucionaron y atacaron a vulcanomon

-...siguen si impresionarme...-

dijo vulcanomon

-¡hyper xplocion!-

paildramon ataco a vulcanomon que recibio el ataque de lleno pero no recibio ningun daño

-¿ese es tu ataque mas poderoso? ja, patetico ¡tu ataque ma spoderoso deberia ser como este ¡magma punch!-

vulcanomon ataco a paildramon quien cayo al suleo

-¡no paildramon!-

gritaron davis y ken

-¡maldicion es muy fuerte!-

grito cody

-¡debemos ayudarlos!-

dijo yolei

-¡ahora dna digivolve!-

grito tk

-¡angemon...anquilomon...dna-digivolves a...¡shakoumon!-

-gatomon...aquilamon...dna-digievolves a...¡silphymon!-

los digimon evolucionaron y atacaron a vulcanomon

-jajaja ¿mas digimon ultra? ¡ja! puedo con todos-

dijo vulcanomon

-¡ataquen!-

grito tk

-¡vision fulminante!-

-¡energyball!-

-¡hyper xplosion!-

silphymon y shakoumon atacaron junto a paildramon pero vulcanomon era demasiado fuerte

-son pateticos, no importa cuantos me ataquen jamas me derrotaran ¡magma punch!-

vulcanomon ataco a tk y los demas dejandolos muy dañados

-¡maldicion! ¡debemos ayudralos!-

grito matt

-no podemos...debemos llegar al templo-

dijo kyo

-¿¡pero que hay de tk y los otros?-

dijo tai

-aunque nos unamos a la batalla no seremos de mucha ayuda...debemos obtener esa piedra a cualquier costo-

dijo kyo

-...ienes razon-

dijo tai

-bien en marcha-

dijo kyo

-nosotros nos quedaremos a yudra a davis, tu y tai vayan por la piedra-

dijo sora

-¡garurumon ultradigivolve!

grito matt

-¡garurumon ultradigivolves a...weregarurumon!-

-¡birddramon ultradigivolves a...garudamon!-

-¡kabuterimon ultradigivolves a...megakabuterimon!-

-ikakumon ultradigivolves a...zudomon!

-¡togemon ultradigivolves a...lilymon!

los digimon de matt y los demas llegaron a su forma ultra y se unieron a la batalla contra vulcanomon

-no importa cuantos sean...¡no me derrotaran!-

grito vulcanomon

-¡vulcan hammer!-

-¡flower cannon!-

-¡wolf claw!-

-¡mortal horn!-

los digimon atacaron pero vulcanomon los vencio

-jajajaja ¿eso es todo? ¿este es el poder de los digidestinados?...no son nada...¡he acabaod a los digidestinados!-

grito vulcanomon

-¡eso crees tu!-

gritop davis

-¡ahora paildramon!-

grito ken mientars una luz envolvio a paildramon

¡paildramon digivolves a...imperialdramon!-

imperialdramon aparecio para desafiar a vulcanomon

-no importa las veces que lo intentes...¡el resultado sera el mismo! ¡magma storm!

vulcanomon ataco a imperialdramon pero este cambio a su forma de paladin y regreso su ataque

-...debo admitir que me has impresionado...pero no ganaras esta pelea-

dijo vulcanomon

-eso lo veremos-

dijo imperialdramon

-¡magma storm!-

¡hyper laser!-

los 2 ataques chocaron pero imperialdramom resulto vencedor

-ya todo acabo-

dijo davis descansadno pero se oye la voz de vulcanomon

-jajajaja ¿en verdda creian que con eso me iban a detener?

dijo vulcanomon

-¡no puede ser!-

grito davis

-¿como es que sobrevivio?-

dijo ken

-eso es porque ya no soy vulcanomon, ahora he digievolucionado a...¡magnavulcanomon! ¡es hora de que mueran! ¡magma storm!

magnavulcanomon ataco a imperialdramon quien fue vencido

-ja, son solo basura...pero...aun debo impedir que esos 2 chicos lleguen al templo-

magnavulcanomon subio por el volcan para interceptra a tai y kyo quienes ya estaban en la puerta del templo

-ahi esta...el templo del valor...la piedra sagrada esta ahi dentro-

dijo kyo

-bien, ire por ella

-¡no tan rapido!-

dijo magnavulcanomon

-maldicion...vencio a davis y los demas...¡tai tu debes entrra al templo yo detendre a magnavulcanomon!

grito kyo mientars tai entraba al templo

-¡ahora blackagumon!-

-¡blackagumon war.digivolves a...¡blackwargreymon!-

-¡ahora union-digivove!-

-¡blackwargreymon union-digivolves a...-

una luz cubrio a blackwargreymon y a kyo quienes se habian fusionado

-¡blackchaosgreymon!-

blackchaosgreymon saco sus garras y se puso en posision para atacar

-...no me impresionas-

dijo magnavulcanomon

-¡caos!-

blackchaosgreymon ataco a magnavulcanomon quien respondio el ataque

-¡magma storm!

mientars kyo luchaba contra magnavulcanomon tai y agumon buscaban en el templo la piedra dñe valor

-este templo es enorme...debo darme prisa y encontrar esa piedra antes de que sea tarde-

dijo tai

-¡tai mira!-

grito agumon señalando la piedra del valor

-esa debe ser-

dijo tai acercandose al pedestal de la piedra

-..esta debe ser...dijo tai tomando la piedra pero el espiritu de un digimon antiguo lo detiene

-alto...¿quien se atreve a tomar la piedra sagrada?-

dijo el espiritu

-¡soy taichi yagami y nesesito esta piedra para lograr la union-digievolve!-

dijo tai

-¿porque deseas ese poder?-

dijo el espiritu

-debo derrotra a los darkmasters-

dijo tai

-bien...puedes tomar la piedra-

dijo el espiritu

-pero si usas esa piedra para salvar a tus amigos moriras-

tai quien se disponia a tomar la piedra meditaba la situacion

-debes decidir ahora, tomar la piedra y dejra que tus amigos mueran...o salir de este templo y olvidarte de la piedra para siempre-

dijo el espiritu

-yo...yo...en verdad nesesito esa piedra...-

dijo tai colocando sus manos en la piedra

-¿esa es tu decision?-

dijo el espiritu

-...¡pero no puedo abandonar a mis amigos! ¡debo ayudralos con piedra o sin ella! ¡agumon digievoluciona!-

grito tai mientars agumon se convertia en wargreymon

-¡vamos wargreymon! ¡debemos ayudar a kyo!

tai se disponia a slair del templo pero el espiritu lo detuvo

-has pasdo la prueba...-

dij el espirutu mientras el emblema del valor brillaba y la piedra se unio al digivice de tai de tai

-yo soy chaosgreymon el espiritu del valor, me has demostrado que erse merecedor de la piedra sagarda...ahora ve y slava a tus amigos-

dijo el espiritu entrando al emblema

-...¿estas listo wargreymon?-

dijo tai

-hagamoslo-

dijo wargreymon

-¡union-digivolve!-

el espiritu de chaosgreymon salio del emblema y se transformo en una luz que envolvio a tai y wargreymon

-wargreymon union-digivolve a...¡chaosgreymon!-

tai obserbaba incredulo como ahora su cuerpo y el de wargreymon eran uno solo...podia sentir como wargreymon estaba ahi...ahora los 2 eran 1

-...esto...esto es increible...puedo sentir el poder corriendo por cada parte de mi cuerpo...es un poder enorme...pero ya no puedo perder mas tiempo...kyo me nesesita-

chaosgreymon salio del templo a donde estaban blackchaosgreymon y magnavulcanomon

-...y-ya no puedo mas...e-es muy fuerte...-

dijo blackchaosgreymon callendo al suelo exahusto y seprandose en kyo y blackagumon

-ja, crei que tu me divertirias un poco mas, pero veo que me equivoque...es hora de que mue...-

-¡caos!-

una bola de energia golpeo a magnavulcanomon por la espalda

-¿¡que demonios?-

dijo magnavulcanomon

-ahora yo sere tu oponente-

dijo chaosgreymon

-...el resultado sera el mismo ¡magma storm!

-chaosgreymon uso su escudo para protegerse del ataque de vulcanomon

-¡no puede ser...nadie habia resistido mi tormenta de magama antes...-  
dijo sorprendido magnavulcanomon

-...no voy a dejar que lastimes a mis amigos...-

dijo chaosgreymon sacando su espada

-¡chaos sword!-

con un solo golpe de la espada de chaosgreymon magna vulcanomon fue partido en 2

-n-no...¡cof!...p-puede ser...veo..que..resultaron ser ma spoderosos de lo que crei...pero...¡cof!...esto aun no acaba...hay...¡cof!..otros mas poderosos que yo...esto...aun no..acab...-

magnavulcanomon muere mientars tk y los demas llegan con kyo y tai

-...¿tai...e-eres tu?-

pregunto sora sorprendida al ver a chaosgreymon

-si...soy yo-

dijo chaosgreymon

-asi que esa es la union digivolve...¿como se siente tai?-

pregunto matt

-...es..es..una sensacion que no puedo describir-

dijo chaosgreymon separandose en tai y agumon

-...me alegra...ver..q-que logratse la union-digivolve-

dijo kyo

-no te muevas tanto kyo debes descansar-

dijo sora

-pero...aun...nos faltan 11 piedras sagradas mas...el siguiente es el templo de la amistad-

dijo kyo

-¿estas listo gabumon?-

dijo matt

-si-

respondio gabumon

-bien...en marcha, el segundo templo nos espera-

dijo tai mientars los elgidos continuaban su viaje pero eran observados por los darkmasters

-...interesante...asi que tai logro la union-digivolve...el plan marcha a la perfeccion...pronto me apoderarre de la matrix-

dijo necrodevimonç

-¿pro que hay si los otros chicos despiertan a los 11 espirutus restantes?-

dijo infernomon

-eso no importa...ya les he dicho que tengo mejores cosas en que preocuparme-

dijo necrodevimon.

continuara...

notas del autor: la lucha por las piedras sagradas hacomenzado...tai ha sido el primero en despertar al espiritu dle valor y ha logrado la union-digivolve...pero...¿seran capazes los elegidos de derrotra a los darkmsters?...¿cuales son los palenes de necrodevimon?...el suspenso crece cada vez mas por lo que no pueden perderse ni un capitulo de kyo...y proximamente esperen digimon 2099 donde veremos como es que kyo se convirtio en elegido. sin nada mas que decir yo me despido

spider-boy fuera


	8. Chapter 8

kyo

capitulo 8: el templo de la amistad

los elegidos continuaban su viaje en busca de los 12 tempos, hasta ahora taichi era el unico que habia logrado la union-digivolve, que en cierta manera era un alivio ya que si eran atacados por los ezbirros de los darkmasters almenos tai y kyo podrian lidiar con ellos, despues de un viaje bastante largo los elegidos habian decidio acampar ya que aun faltaba un largo tramo por recorrer, ya todos se habian quedado dormidos...slavo kyo quien estaba sentado frente a un lago lanzando un par de piedras

-...aun lo recuerdo...recuerdo cuando vine a este templo por primera vez...-decia kyo viendo las estrellas

/FLASH BACK/

kyo y los otros elegidos(ver capitulo 6) se encontraban caminando por las heladas montañas del digimundo en busca del templo de la amistad...aunque...kai se encontraba un tanto alejado de los demas

-...¿estas bien sakura?-

pregunto takeshi al ver como sakura temblaba de frio

-...s-si...y-yo...e-estoy bien...-

dijo sakura con la mirada en el suelo y un tanto nerviosa

-pero mirate, estas temblando, dejame ayudarte-

dijio takeshi quitandose su chamarra y dandosela a sakura lo cual hiso que la chica se sonrrojara notablemente

-...yo...yo...t-taksehi-kun...e-esto no es neseario...-

dijo sakura aun mas nerviosa

-descuida, yo estare bien-

dijo takeshi alejandose y dandole una sonrriza a la chica cosa que hizo que su rostro se enrrojeciera un poco

-...veo que te agrada demasiado el chico takasihsi...y...¿cuando sera el mi nuevo cuñado?-

dijo charlie molestando a su hermanaç

-charlie...yo...bueno...takeshi-kun...el...yo...bueno...-

dijo sakura nerviosa y con la cara aun mas roja

-jajajaja, era broma hermanita-

dijo charlie riendose de la reaccion de su hermana

-...emm...kyo...yo...yo...yo tambien tengo un poco de frio-

dijo saori

-ok-

dijo kyo poniendose detras d ela chica y abrzandola

-¿mejor?-

pregunto kyo

-si...mucho mejor-

dijo saori mientras kyo le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-...¿no podrian ser un poco mas cursis?-

dijo yashiro sarcastico

-oh vamos yashiro, apuesto a que tu estras igual cuando tengas novia-

dijo kyo

-...primero muerto...yo no entiendo a las mujeres, se me hacen bastante molestas y prroblematicas-

dijo yashiro alejandose un poco de kyo y saori

-...el no va a cambiar nunca-

rio kyo al ver a yashiro

-¿en que estabamos?-

dijo saori

-oh, casi lo olvido-

dijo kyo mientras los 2 continuaban con sus "cursilerias" como yashiro las llama

-...ojala kai me abrazara de la misma forma en que kyo lo hace con saori-

dijo kasumi

-¡yo puedo abrazarte kasumi-chan!-

dijo shingo

-...ni loca-

dijo kasumi

-¡nadie quiere a shingo!-

se quejo shingo

-vaya alfin te das cuenta-

dijo yashiro

-¡oye!-

se quejo shingo

-...-

kai solo veia desde lejos a sus compañeros con una mirada un tanto fria

asi pues los 12 continuaban caminando...aunque kai seguia muy alejado respecto al resto...solo anna estaba con el

-¿oye hermano porque caminamos tan alejados de los demas?-

pregunto anna

-...no es nada...solo...no me gusta la compañia-

dijo kai un tanto frio

-¿osea que no te gusta que este contigo oni-chan?-

dijo anna

-...no...no es eso...es solo que...prefiero estar solo-

dijo kai

-¡oye kai apurate antes de que te dejemos atras!-

grito kyo

-...deberias preocuparte por ti mismo antes de los demas miyamoto-

dijo kai en un tono frio

-¡ya me harte de esto¡nosotros siempre nos preocupamos por ti y ati no te importa!-

dijo kyo enojado ante la actitud de kai

-...tu no sabes nada de mi-

dijo kai

-¡claro que lo se¡se que eres un maldito egoista que solo piensa en si mismo y no le interesan los de...-

kyo no logro acabar su frase ya que kai lo golpeo en la cara

-¡hermano!-

grito anna al ver la reaccion de su hermano

-¡quieres saber porque soy asi¡bien te lo dire! hace 8 años, cuando yo tenia 7 años y anna 5 nuestros padres murieron en un incendio, tras eso anna y yo fuimos enviados a un orfanato y yo tuve que cuidar de ella...espero que ya estes feliz-

dijo kai

-...kai...yo...yo...no lo sabia-

dijo kyo

-pues ahora lo sabes-

dijo kai adelantandose al templo

-¿estas bien kyo?-

pregunto saori

-si...estoy bien...yo...no sabia que el pasado de kai fuera tan duro-

dijo kyo viendo como kai y anna se alejaban

/FIN DEL FLASHBACK/

-kai...yo...yo...no dejare que tu muerte haya sido en vano-

dijo kyo quien continuba contemplando las estrellas.

al dia siguiente los elejidos reanudaron su viaje, comenzaron su caminata por las heladas montañas donde se hayaba el templo de la amistad

-...¿estas bien kari?-

pregunto tk

-si...solo...tengo un poco de frio-

dijo kari

-toma esto te ayudara-

dijo tk dandole su chamarra a la jovenn yagami

-...g-gracias tk-

dijo kari

-...grrrrr...maldito tk...se me adelanto...¡yo le iba a dar mi chamarra a kari!

se quejo daisuke

-emmmm...davis...tu no tienes chamarra-

dijo ken

-...con razon tengo tanto frio-

dijo daisuke

-...dios...se que cometi muchos pecados como el emperador de los digimon...¿pero no crees que es demasiado castigo soportar a davis?

dijo ken mientras los elejidos continuaban caminando

-oye kyo...¿exactamnete en donde eta el siguiente templo?-

pregunto tai

-en realidad no estamos lejos, es en una cueva cerca de estas montañas

dijo kyo

-bien...creo que es hora de que entre-

dijo matt

-¡no tan rapido!-

dijo un digimon que salio de entre la nieve

-¡quien eres tu?-

dijo tai

-soy blizzardmon, guardian de este templo, tengo ordenes de los darkmasters de no dejarlos pasar-

dijo blizzardmon

-...asi que...tendremos que eliminarlo-

dijo tai

-ten cuidado tai, este es un digimon de nivel magna-

dijo izzy

-descuida, muchachos ustedes vayan al templo, kyo y yo acabaremos a blizzardmon-

dijo tai

-entendido-

dijo sora

-¿listo agumon?-

pregunto tai

-si-

respondio agumon

-blackagumon,. ya sbaes que hacer-

dijo kyo

-entendido-

dijo blackagumon

-¡union-digivolve!-

gritaron tai y kyo al unisono mientras que una luz blanca los envolvio e ellos y sus digimon para dar paso a blackchaosgreymon y chaosgreymon

-impresionante...pero nesesitan mas para ganarme-

dijo blizzardmon

-eso lo veremos ¡black chaos sword!-

dijo blackchaosgreymon

-¡chaso sword!-

grito chaosgreymon quien saco una espada de energia al igual que blackchaosgreymon

-...bein...en ese caso que empieze la pelea ¡ice sword!-

blizzardmon hiso lo propio y saco 2 espadas de hielo y se dispuso a enfrentra a los chaosgreymon mientras matt y los demas trataban de llegar al templo pero lo que no sabian era que blizzardmon no era el unico que cuidaba el templo

-ya casi llegamos, debemos darnos prisa, no sabemos cuanto puedan resistir tai y kyo-

dijo sora

-¡no puede ser!-

dijo matt al ver como un digimon estaba justo en la entrada del templo

-vaya, vaya, vaya, asi qeu ustedes son los elegidos, es una lastima que hayan llegad tan lejos solo para moriri-

dijo el digimon

-maldicion...tambien es un digimon de nivel magana-

dijo izzy examinando al digimon

-mi nombre es auroramon y tengan por seguro que este lugar sera su tumba...y...oh, pero que chico tan guapo, oh pero que desperdicio tener que matar a un chico tan guapo como tu-

dijo auroramon refiriendose a matt

-...eso esta por verse ¡gabumon ahora!-

dijo matt mientars gabumon evoluciono a metalgarurumon para intentar hacerle frente a auroramon

-¿un digimon de nivel mega¡ja! no me hagas reir ¿crees que vas a poder vencerme?-

dijo auroramon

-no solo lo creo ¡te vencere!-

dijo matt

-metal wolf claw-

metalgarurumon intento atacar pero auroramon era demasiado fuerte

-jajajajaja¿que es lo que vas a hacer ahora?-

dijo auroramon a lo que matt solo cerro los puños con fuerza pues sabia que jamas podria vencer a auroramon...no sin la union-digivolve...pero...no habia forma de entrar al templo...la unica manera era derrotando a auroramon.

mientras lejos de ahi, tai y kyo trataban de derrotra a blizzardmon pero este era mas poderoso de lo que creian

-jajajaja ¿eso es todo el poder de la union-digivolve?-

dijo blizzardmon

-maldicion es mas poderoso de lo que crei-

dijo blackchaosgreymon

-no te rindas kyo, podemos vencerle-

dijo chaosgreymon

-tienes razon tai, no podemos darnos por vencidos ¡caos!-

grito blackchaosgreymon lanzando su ataque contra blizzardmon

-¿eso es todo lo que tienes? jajaja, patetico ¡ice wall!-

blizzardmon creo un muro de hielo con el que devolvio el ataque de blackchaosgreymon

-¡no puede ser¡reflejo mi ataque!-

dijo blacjchaosgreymon sorprendido

-¡jajajajaja! no importa que clase de ataque utilizen, mi ice wall se los regresara, es como atacar a su refleho en un espejo-

dijo blizzardmon

-maldicion-

dijo chaosgreymon

-ahora es mi turno ¡ice beam!-

blizzardmon ataco a los 2 chaosgreymon dejandolos muy malheridos

-jajajajaja, ustedes 2 son pateticos-

dijo blizzardmon mientras tai y kyo se levantaban

-...rayos...e-es muy fuerte-

dijo blackchaosgreymon

-...si esto sigue asi...lo mas seguro es que nos maten...matt porfavor date prisa-dijo chaosgreymon.

mientras en la entrada del templo de la amistad

-¿y bien¿ya has aceptado tu derrota?-

dijo auroramon

-no pienso rendirme-

dijo matt

-matt, olvidate de auroramon, nosotros trataremos de detenerla, tu debes ir por la piedra-dijo izzy

-...pero...¿podran contra ella?-

dijo matt

-no te preocupes por nosotros-

dijo sora

-si...tienen razon-

dijo matt apresurandose a entrar al templo

-no tan rapido niño bonito, antes debes de derrotarme-

dijo auroramon

-¡alas de espada!-

auroramon fue impactada por las alas de espada de garudamon

-nosotros seremos tus oponentes auroramon-

dijo sora

-jajajajaja¿si un digimon de nivel mega no es rival patra mi que les hace pensar que un digimon ultra podra vencerme?-

dijo auroramon

-¡matt ahora!-

grito joe mientras matt subio al lomo de metalgarurumon y se dirigio al templo

-¡no tan rapido!-

auroramon se disponia a ir tars el pero megakabuterimon, silphymon, imperialdramon, zudomon, garudamon, lilymon, y shakoumon se lo impidieron

-ya te dije que nosotros seremos tus oponentes-

dijo sora

-...bien, como gusten, esto me servira de calentamiento antes de acabar con ese encantador chico rubio-dijo auroramon

-¡aurora boreal!-

auroramon comenzo la pelea contra los elgidos.

mientras, no muy lejos de ahi

-ice beam!-

tai y kyo habian recibido por tercera vez el ataque de blizzardmon y apena sy podian ponerse de pie

-jajajajajaja, veo que el amo necrodevimon exagero al decirme que me cuidara de ustedes, mirense nada mas, nisiquiera 2 de ustedes pueden en contra mia-

dijo blizzardmon

-...k-kyo...¿aun puedes luchar?-

dijo chaosgreymon

-s-si-

dijo blackchaosgreymon

-en ese caso...es hora de acabar con esto-

dijo chaosgreymon levantandose con dificultad

-s-si-

blachchaosgreymon tambien se levanto

-¡CAOS!-

tai y kyo atacaron a blizzardmon al mismo tiempo

-¿es que acaso no se han dado cuenta? no importa cuantas veces me ataquen el resultado sera el mismo ¡ice wall!-

blizzardmon levanto sus manos y creo el muro de hielo frente a el

-¡ahora kyo!-

grito chaosgreymon mientras kyo usaba el caos para lannzar a chaosgreymon

-¡que demonios tratan de hacer?-

dijo confundido al ver como chaosgreymon se acercaba al muro de hielo a gran velocidad

-¡CHASO SWORD!-

chaosgreymon se impacto de lleno contra el ice wall destruyendolo son su chaos sword mientars que blackchaosgreymon aparecio detars de blizzardmon

-¡que demonios?-

dijo blizzardmon sorprendido

-¡BLACK CHAOS SWORD!-

blackchaosgreymon uso su espada y partio en 2 a blizzardmon para caer agotado junto a chaosgreymon

-jajajaja...v-veo que los he subestimado...p-pero no importa que hayan logrado vencerme...ya que...mi mision era distraerlos mientras mi hermana auroramon acababa con los demas-

dijo blizzardmon

¡que quieres decir?-

dijo chaosgreymon

-jajajaja, lo que escucharon...p-probablemente sus amigos ya esten muertos jajajajajaja-

blizzardmon murio tras decir estas palabras

-...n-no puede ser...¡sora!-

chaosgreymon se apresuro a lleghra a donde estaban sora y los demas seguido de blackchaosgreymon.

mientars tai y kyo se dirigian al lugar, auroramon ya habia acabado con los elegidos

-jajajajaja¿eso e stodo lo que tienen? solo me hicieron perder mi tiempo, creo que los matare de una buena vez ¡aurora boreal!-

auroramon lazno su ataque contra los elgidos pero en ese instante tai y kyo llegaron y lograrn desviar el ataque con su caos

-vaya, vaya, vaya, no crei que sobrevivieran contra mi hermano, ja, blizzardmon siempre fue muy confiado-

dijo auroramon

-no dejare que dañes a sora-

dijo chaosgreymon

-¡jajajajaja! no me hagas reir, apenas puedes mantenerte en pie y crees que podras derrotarme-

dijo auroramon

-...kyo...llevate a sora y a los demas a un lugar seguro, auroramon es mia-

dijo chaosgreymon

-pero...-

dijo blackchaosgreymon

-...dije que es mia-

chaosgreymon tomo a sora y los otros elejidos y los llevo lejos del lugar

-...que empieze la pelea-

dijo chaosgreymon.

mientars tanto, matt ya habia logrado llegar al templo de la amistad junto con metalgarurumon

-...asi que...este es el templo...debo darme prisa...mis amigos cuentan conmigo-

dijo matt mientras buscaba la piedra sagrada de la amistad, no paso mucho antes de que lograra encontrarla pero al igual que con tai el espiritu de un digimo antiguo aparecio frente a matt

-asi que tu debes ser el portador del emblema de la amistda...dime humano...¿porque deseas esta piedra?-

dijo el espiritu

-nesesito esa piedra para slavar a mis amigos-

dijo matt

-aun no me has convencido humano...debes probar que eres digno de este poder-

dijo el espiritu

-¿y como hago eso?-

pregunto matt

-para liberar el poder de esta piedra debes sacrificar la vida de uno de tus amigos-

dijo el espiritu, matt no lo podia creer, si el deseaba salvar a sora y los demas 1 tendia que morir...pero...¿quien?

-yo...yo...-

dijo matt

-debes decidir rapido humano, la unica manera de salvar a tus amigos es sacrificar una vida-

dijo el espiritu

-yo...yo...n-no se que hacer-

dijo matt.

mientras a las afueras del templo tai se econtraba luchando contra auroramon

-aurora boreal-

auroramon lanzo su ataque contra tai quien se estrello en una de las montañas

-jajajajaja, como lo suponia, estas muy debil por la batalla contra mi hermano-

dijo auroramon

-...talvez...p-pero tengo suficiente energia para acabrte...-

dijo tai levantandose una vez mas

-jajajajaja, no me hagas reir, nisiquiera te queda energia para mantenerte en pie-

dijo auroramon

-...matt date prisa...-

dijo tai debilmente. mientras en el templo de la amistad, matt aun no sabia que hacer ante las palabras del antiguo espiriru ya que el unico metodo de salvar a sus amigos es sacrificar una vida

-¿has tomado ya una decision humano?-

dijo el espiritu

-yo...yo...s-si...he tomado mi decision la vida que sacrificare para slavar a sora y los otros...¡es la mia!-

dijo matt

-¡matt no lo ahgas!-

dijo metalgarurumon

-...lo siento amigo...per es la unica forma-

dijo matt

-¿estas seguro de tu decision?-

pregunto el espiritu

-si...lo estoy...-dijo matt

-en ese caso...has pasado tu prueba-

dijo el espiritu

-¿que quieres decir?-

dijo matt

-has demostrado que eres un digno portador del emblema de la amistad pues preferiste dar tu vida antes que la de uno de tus amigos-

dicho esto el emblema de la amistad de matt brillo y el espiritu se introdujo en el mientras la piedra hacia lo propio con el digivice

-soy metalweregarurumon el espiritu de la amistad, dsede ahora mis poderes son tuyos-

dijo el espiritu para finalmente entrar al emblema

-...bien...hagamoslo metalgarurumon-

dijo matt

-si-

dijo metalgarurumon

-¡UNION-DIGIVOLVE!-

grito matt mientras el espiritu de metalweregarurumon salio del emblema y envolvio a matt y metalgarurumon en una luz blanca

-metalgarurumon union-digivolves a...¡metalweregarurumon!-

matt y metalgarurumon se fundieron en un solo ser, cubierto por una armadura formada por metalgarurumon con la cabeza de este en su brazo derecho como una especide de cañon, ni humano ni digimon ahora solo eran metalweregarurumon...

-...esto...esto...e-es increible...este poder...siento como corre por mis venas...es el poder de metalgarurumon...bien...no puedo perder mas tiempo ¡debo salvar a los demas!-

dicho esto metalweregarurumon salio del templo a donde estaban luchando tai y auroramon

-...r-rayos...e-es...es demasiado fuerte...e-este es mi fin...y-ya no puedo hacer nada mas-

decia chaosgreymon tirado en la nieve pues auroramon era demasiado para el

-jajajajaja, crei que tu me divertirias mas que los otros, pero resultaste ser solo una bsura, hora de morir-

dijo auroramon pero metalweregarurumon aprecio frente a ella

-¡no te atrevas a tocar a mis amigos!-

dijo metalweregarurumon

-mattt...s-sabia que lo lograrias...sabia que vendrias-

dijo chaosgreymon desmayandose y separandose en tai y agumon

-ahora yo sere tu oponente-

dijo metalweregarurumon

-jajajajaja, el resultado sera el mismo, auqnue debo admitir que te ves mucho mas lindo con esa armadura-

dijo auroramon

-...preparate-

dicho esto la pelea incio, al principio parecian estra muy parejos, pero despues de un par de ataque...

-...¿acaso ese es todo tu poder?...para haber dejado a tai en ese estado crei que serias un oponente mas dificil pero me equivoque...es hora de acabr con esto ¡bllizard!

metalweregarurumon uso su ataque del cual una ventisca salio del cañon en su brazo derecho que congelo por completo a auroramon conviriendola en un bloque de hielo

-¡ice wolf claw!-

metalweregarurumon ataco con sus garras y destruyo el hielo en el que estaba auroramon y por consecuente a auroramon

-...¿estas bien tai?-

pregunto metalweregarurumon

-s-si...e-estoy bien...g-gracias por ayudarme-

dijo tai

-no iba a dejar a mi mejor amigo morir aqui-

dijo metalweregarurumon mientras kyo y los demas llegaban al lugar

-¡matt?-

dijo mimi sorprendida al ver a metalweregarurumon

-si...soy yo

-¡wow¡te ves muy bien asi¡te ves mas lindo que kyo!-

dijo mimi admirando a metalweregarurumon

-¿como esta tai?-

pregunto kyo

-el esta bien, solo esta agotado-

dijo metalweregarurumon separandose en matt y gabumon

-me alegra que hayas logrado obtener la piedra-

dijo kyo

-ami tambien...aunque...por un momento dude cuando fui puesto a prueba en el templo-

dijo matt

-descuida matt, yo tambien dude en mi prueba, al igual que mis compañeros, pero fuimos capaces de superar esa dura prueba, y se que ustedes tambien-

dijo kyo

-bueno...aun faltan 10 templos por encontrar, no podemos perder tiempo-

dijo matt mientars los 12 continuaban su viaje

-...matt...sin lugar a dudas kai es un digno sucesor tuyo-

penso kyo

/FLASH BACK/

kyo se encontraba luchando contra un digimon tratando de dar tiempo para que kai lograra entrar al templo de la amistad, pero el digimon era demasiado poderoso y kyo ya estaba muy cansasdo para continuar

-...rayos...ya no puedo mas-

dijo kyo quien se dejo caer en la nieve en espera de su muerte pero en ese instante kai aparecio, habia cnseguido la union-digivolve y con un solo ataque destruyo al digimon contra el que kyo luchaba

-¿estas bien?-

pregunto kai

-s-si...g-gracias kai-

dijo kyo

-no iba a dejar que mi mejor amigo muriera aqui-

dijo kai

-¿que dijiste?-

pregunto kyo

-lo que escuchaste, que no iba a dejar a mi mejor amigo morir aqui-

dijo kai

-eso significa que...-

dijo kyo

-dejame ayudarte...kyo-

dijo kai extendiendo su mano hacia kyo, este la tomo y se levanto para ir con saori y los otros

-¡kyo¡gracias a dios estas bien¡crei que te perderia!-

dijo saori llorando de alegria al ver a su amado kyo con vida por lo que corrio a abrazarlo

-¡hermano!-

anna tambien corrio a abrazar a kai

-kai...yo...disculpame por lo que te dije antes...yo...no tenia idea de que tu pasado fuera tan duro-

dijo kyo

-no kyo, perdoname tu...no debi cerrarme ...debi confiar mas en ustedes...es solo que...con lo que paso con mis padres crei que tendria que arreglarmelas solo, crei que la unica persona en al que podia confiar era yo-

dijo kai

-eso no es cierto hermano, me tienes ami, y tambien a kyo-kun-

dijo anna

-lo se...anna...lo se...-

dijo kai abrazando a su hermana

-y...¿sin resentimientos?-

pregunto kyo extendiendole la mano a kai

-...sin resentmientos-

kai y kyo se estrechan la mano

-creo que esto es el comienzo d euna gran amistad-

dijo saori al ver como kai y kyo se daban la mano

/FIN DEL FLASHBACK/

-...kai...amigo mio...donde quiera que estes...juro que voy a vengar tu muerte-

dijo kyo mirando hacia el cielo

notas del autor¿que les pareciom este fic? ojala les hayan gustado los flashbacks de kyo en este capitulo ya que apartir de ahora sabremos mas del pasado de este personaje, ya tuvimos la oportunidad de sbaer un poco acerca de kai ishida, un chico con una actitud muy fria debido a lo que vivio en el pasado pero al final logro confiar en sus compañeros, pero aun faltan 10 elegidos mas, sakura, charlie, chris, saori, mai, kasumi, shingo, yashiro, takeshi y anna, todos ellos seran parte de las memorias que tendra kyo a lo largo de este fic asi que esten pendientes puesel siguiente templo aun espera.


	9. Chapter 9

kyo

capitulo 9 el templo del amor

los elegidos habian logrado conseguir ya 2 piedras sagradas y despertar a 2 espiritus sagrados, su siguiente parada era el templo del amor pero habian decidido descansar un poco antes de partir ya que tai estaba herido debido a su pelea contra auroramon y su hermano blizzardmon, sora estaba curando de las heridas de este

-¡oye ten mas cuidado!-

se quejo tai

-si no te movieras tanto seria mas facil-

dijo sora tratando de curar las heridas del joven yagami

-¡ouch! eso duele-

se quejo tai

-ya te dije que te estes quieto-

dijo sora.

sora y tai seguian discutiendo mientras kyo veia la esena sentado a la sombra de un arbol

-...sora...eres tan parecida a saori...-

dijo kyo un tanto triste al recordar ese nombre...el nombre de la chica a la que una vez amo

/FLASHBACK/

tras haber obtenido la piedra sagrada de la amistad y despertado al espiritu kyo y los otros decidieron tomar un descanso ya que kyo estaba herido, los12 se detuvieroncerca de la montañamientrassaori curaba sus heridas

-¡och! cuidado-

se quejo kyo

-seria mas facil si no te movieras tanto-

dijo saori

-...lo siento-

dijo el joven miyamoto

-no te preocupes, ya casi termino, tu heridas no son muy graves-

dijo saori con una sonrrisa mientras vendaba a kyo

-tu nunca vas a cambiar saori...siempre te preocupas por los demas-

dijo kyo quien solo contemplaba a la joven

-...saori...eres tan hermosa...aun recuerdo la primera vez que te vi...tan solo tenia 11 años pero fue amor a primera vista...debieron pasar como 3 meses antes de que me decidiera a hablarte...pero no me arrepiento, dsede ese dia siempre fuimos buenos amigos, siempre te preocupabas por mi...pero el momento mas feliz de mi vida fue aquel dia en el que te confese mis sentimientos y tu me correspondiste no puedo describir con palabras lo bien que me siento a tu lado-

pensaba el joven miyamoto

-me siento tan afortunado de tenerte...saori...te amo-

le dijo kyo dulcemente a la joven yagami

-yo...tambien te amo kyo-

dijo saori, los 2 jovenes se miraron a los ojos, acercando sus labios poco a poco hasta que los 2 se fundieron en un apasionado beso, un beso que quisieran que jamas terminara ya que ambos se amaban con toda el alma

-...¿que acaso esos 2 no pueden ser mas cursis?-

se quejo yashiro quien veia la esena desde lejos

-oh vamos yashiro, estan enamorados, dejalos-

dijo takeshi

-...que problematico, ire a caminar un rato...a donde no me alcanzen la scursilerias de esos 2-

dijo yashiro

-jaja, ya quisiera verte cuando tengas novia-

dijo takeshi

-...preferiria cortarme el brazo derecho, las mujeres son en verdad problematicas, no las entiendo nada, creeme takeshi, el dia que me veas con una chica ese dia llovera fuego del cielo-

dijo yashiro levantandose y alejandose un poco dle lugar

-...jaja...el no cambiara-

rio takeshi

-por cierto ¿has visto a kai?-

pregunto charlie

-si, dijo que queria estar solo un rato, ese kai...casi siempre esta solo...es su manera de ser...pero almenos me alegra que ahora confie en nosotros-

dijo takeshi

-es cierto, ya no es el chico frio que solia ser antes, desde que desperto al espiritu en el templo de la amistad ha cambiado su manera de pensar...auque siempre sera nuestro kai, el lobo solitario-

dijo charlie quien jugaba age of empires en su pc, de regreso con kyo y saori

-...kyo...prometeme algo-

dijo saori

-¿que cosa?-

pregunto kyo

-...prometeme que siempre vas a estar conmigo-

dijo saori

-te lo prometo saori, juro que siempre te protegere-dijo kyo abrazando a la joven yagami

/FIN DEL FLASHBACK/

-...saori...lo lamento-

dijo kyo derramando un par de lagrimas

-¿estas bien kyo?-

pregunto kari

-si, estoy bien, descuida no es nada-

dijo kyo secando sus lagrimas y recuperando su buen humor

-bueno, sera mejor continuar el viaje, al parecer las heridas de tai ya estan mejor-

dijo kyo

-¡arrrrrggggghhhhhh¡eso arde!-

grito tai

-vaya que eres un lloron, solo fue un poco del alcohol-

dijo sora

-¡solo un poco¡me vasiaste meida botella!-

se quejo tai

-seria mas facil si dejaras de moverte-

dijo la joven takenouchi mientras continuaba discutiendo con tai mientras que a kyo y kari solo les aparecia una gotitia de sudor en la nuca

-emmm...creo que lo mejor es que esperemos un poco mas-

dijo kyo viendo como sora y tai seguian discutiendo, un par de horas despues los 12 ya habian reanudado su viaje y se encontraban escalando la montaña en la cual se encontraba el templo del amor

-rayos ya llevamos caminando mas de 3 horas ¿cuanto falta para llegar a la cima de la montaña?-

pregunto tai

-pues aun es un largo trecho, aun no estamos ni a la mitad-

dijo kyo

-maldita montaña, parece eterna-

dijo daisuke

-lo se, pero no hay otra opcion el templo del amor esta en la cima...y otra cosa, no bajen la guardia, estoy seguro que al igual que en los otros templos este tambine esta custodiado-

dijo kyo

-no te preocupes, ahora que tai y matt pueden hacer la union-digivolve no hay enemigo al que no podamos derrotar-

dijo davis

-...ojala que las cosas fueran asi de simples-

dijo ky con la mirada en el cielo

/FLASHBACK/

kyo y los demas se encontraban en el lugaral que llegaron al viajar al digimundodonde los 12 se conocieron, a lo lejos en una montaña se podia ver el castillo de los drakmasters, todos los elegidos estaban muy pensativos ¿y como no estarlo? los 12 ya habain despertado a los 12 espiritus en los 12 templos y mañana se enfrentarian a los darkmasters

-...¿que te sucede kyo?-

pregunto saori quein estaba recostada el el pecho de kyo

-...es solo que...mañana nos enfrentaremos a los darkmasters y yo...bueno...no se lo que vaya a ocurrir-

dijo kyo

-...kyo...¿puedo confesarte algo?-

pregunto saori

-¿que cosa saori?-

pregunto kyo

-yo...tengo miedo kyo-

dijo saori

-...descuida saori...yo te protegere, pase lo que pase te protegere-

dijo kyo abrazando fuertemente a la chica, por su parte los demas elegidos tambien tenian sus dudas sobre la batalla que estaba proxima a empezar

-...oye yashiro...¿crees que logremos ganar esta batalla?-

pregunto shingo

-...no te voy a mentir shingo, no quiero darte falsas ezperanzas, no se lo que vaya a ocurrir el dia de mañana, los drakmasters son digimon extremadamente poderosos, aunque nosotros tambien nos hemos fortalezido a lo largo de 1 año...pero...no puedo asegurarte el resultado-

dijo yashiro pensativo mientras shingo tambien meditaba la situacion, en otra parte kai estaba alejado de los demas pensando en la batalla de mañana

-...mañana es el gran dia...el dia en el que nos enfrentaremos a los darkmasters...espero la scosas salgan bien-

dijo kai quien veia como anna estaba con charlie, pasaron unos minutos de sillencio hasta que mai se decidio a hablar

-vamos arriba esos animos, ya veran que todo va a salir bien, ya no somos los mismo que llegamos al digimundo hace un año, hemos cambiado, tu yashiro, antes no podias ver a shingo ni en pintura ¡y ahora es tu mejor amigo!-

dijo mai

-...tampoco exageres-

dijo yashiro

-tu sakura, ya no eres esa chica timida que no confiaba en si misma, has cambaido desde que estas con takeshi-

dijo mai

-es cierto sakura, has cambiado mucho dsede que llegamos-

dijo takeshi

-...¿t-tu crees takeshi-kun?-

dijo sakura

-pir supuesto que lo creo, si no hubiera cambiado tu manera de oensar jamas habrias encontrado el valor para confesarme tus sentimientos-

dijo taksehi abrazando a la chica

-tu kai, ya no eres ese chico frio que desconfiaba de todos, ya no estas solo, nos tienes a nosotros y sabes que puedes confiar en tus amigos-

dijo mai

-...tienez razon mai-

dijo kai

-tu chris, ya no eres ese joven pesimista que creia que todo esta perdido-

dijo mai

-...tlavez-

dijo chris

-¡como que talvez¡claro que has cambiado!-

dijo mai

-...es cierto...yo..yo...gracias mai-

dijo chris

-hemos pasado por muchas cosas que nos han hecho mas fuertes, y estoy segura de que podremos salir adelante, ademas con la nunion-digivolve no hay enemigo al que no podamos derrotar-

dijo mai

/FIN DEL FLASHBACK/

-...mai...tu siempre estuviste ahi, tu siemptres nos diste los animos para seguir luchando...pero...yo...mai...saori...amigos...lo lamento-

dijo kyo mirando al cielo y derramando una lagrima

-...¿estas bien kyo?-

pregunto kari a lo que kyo solo bajo la mirada, le dio una sonrriza a la joven indicando que todo estaba bien, y se adelanto un poco...pero kari sabia que algo no estaba bien..., tiempo despues los elegidos estaban casi en la cima de la montaña pero son emboscados por un digimon

-¡viento cortante!-

una rafaga de viento ataco a los elegidos pero logran esquivarla

-vaya, vaya, no esperaba menos de los que derrotaron a vulcanomon, auroramon y blizzardmon, el amo necrodevimon no exagero al decirme que me cuidara de ustedes-

dijo el digimon

-¿quien eres?-

pregunto kyo

-mi nombre es grifinmon guardian del templo del amor, y tengo ordenes de no dejarlos pasar-

dijo grifinmon

-...ya veo...en ese caso-

dijomatt quien ya habia hecho la union-digivolve con metalgarurumon

-...yo me ocupare de ti-

dijo metalweregarurumon(que maldito nombre mas largo le puse)

-jaja, no te sera tan facil acabr conmigo muchacho

-...tai, cuida de sora, deben asegurarse de que ella llegue al templo del amor, yo me ocupo de grifinmon-

dijo matt

-¡te ayudare hermano!-

dijo tk

-...no tk...esta es mi pelea-

dijo matt

-deprisa, aun estamos a la mitad del camino-

dijo kyo mientars los 12 se apresuraban a subir la montaña mientras matt luchaba contra grifinmon

-jajajaja ¿en verdad crees que tus amigos podran llegra a la cima?-

pregunto grifinmon

-...¿a que te refieres?-

pregunto matt

-me refieo a que no soy el unico cuidando este templo, aun quedan 3 guardianes-

dijo grifinmon

-...ya veo...en ese caso-

dijo matt preparando el cañon en su brazo derecho

-te acabare para apoyar a los demas-

dijo matt lanzandose al ataque

-jajajaja, solo intentalo ¡viento cortante!-

-¡blizzard!-

ambos ataques chocaron indicando que la pelea habia comenzado.

mientras tanto, tai y los demas continuaban subiendo la montaña pero tal y como grifinmon ijo el segundo guardian aparecio

-...rayos, otro mas-

dijo tai

-vaya, asi que han logrado pasar a grifinmon, me sorprenden niños elegidos...pero no podran avanzar mas lejos-

dijo el digimon

-¡quien eres?-

pregunto daisuke

-mi nombre es falcomon y no los dejare avanzar mas-

dijo falcomon

-...maldicion...-

penso tai

-yo me encargare de..-

la frase de kyo es interrumpida por tai

-¡yo acabare con el!-

dijo tai

-¡tai!-

dijo sora

-tai aun no ye has recuperado por completo de tus heridas-

dijo kyo

-lo se...pero...no tengo otra opcion, tu eres el unico que conoce el camino al templo, debes llevar a sora a como de lugar-

dijo tai

-¿estas seguro tai?-

pregunto kyo

-si, ahora date prisa¡vamos agumon!-

dijo tai mientars agumon evolucionaba en wargreymon

-ahora agumon ¡union-digivolve!-

grito tai a quien lo cubrio una luz blanca de la que emrgio chaosgreymon

-...que empieze la pelea-

dijo chaosgreymon

-...admiro tu valor muchacho...pero jamas podras derrotarme-

dijo falcomon

-...eso lo veremos ¡caos!-

-¡huracan!-

los 2 ataques chocaron entre ellos dando inicio a otra lucha.

mientras tanto sora y los otros estaban casi en la cima del templo pero el tercer guardian aparece

-¡maldicion¡¿que estos tipos no dejan de salir!-

dijo davis

-mi nombre es gigaairdramon y no los dejare llegar al templo-

dijo gigairdramon

-...rayos...estando tan cerca-

dijo kyo

-¿que es lo que haremos?-

dijo sora

-...no hay otra opcion, me quedare a luchar, el templo esta muy cerca, no tendran problemas para llegar-

dijo kyo

-¿pero que pasara si otro digimon nos ataca? solos no podremos detenerlo-

dijo tk

-usen las esferzas que les di, con ellas podran llegra al nivel mega-

dijo kyo mientras sora y los otros avanzaban

-¿en verdad crees que lo van a lograr?-

dijo gigaairdramon

-...claro que lo creo-

dijo kyo

-...jajaja, no me hagas reir muchacho...un momento...si... puedo sentirlo, puedo sentir el meido y el odio en tus ojos, vamos chico, deja salir a todo ese odio-

dijo gigaairdramon

-...blackagumon...hagamoslo, sora y los otros nos nesesitan-

diji kyo

-bien, blackagumon warp digivolves a...¡blackcwargreymon!-

blackagumon evoluciono a su forma mega

-...ahora...union-digivolve-

dijo kyo mientars una luz blanca envolvio a kyo y blackwargreymon para dar paso a chaosgreymon

-...que empieze la lucha-

dijo chaosgreymon

-jajajaja, a eso me referia, deja sali ese odio-

dijo gigaairdramon

-¡caos!-

-¡tornado de fuego!-

ambos ataques chocaron entre si mientars sora veia la explison a lo lejos

-...tai...matt...kyo...-

decia sora preocupada por sus amigos

-ellos estaran bien sora-

dijo joe animando a la joven

-...si...tienes razon-

dijo la chica

-¡oigan ya veo la entrada del templo!-

dijo miyako pero antes de que pudieran entrar la puerta del templo fue bloquedad por el ultimo guardian

-vaya, asi que lograron pasar a los otros 3 guardianes pero les aseguro que de aqui no pasaran-

dijo el digimon

-...ese es...el ultimo guardian-

dijo tk

-mi nombre es ladygrifinmon y por lo que veo los 3 que podian hacer la union-digivolve se encuentran luchando con grifinmon, falcomon y gigaairdramon por lo que esta vez ningun milagro los va a salvar-

dijo ladygrifinmon

-...sora...ve al templo, nosotros trataremos de ganar tiempo-

dijo tk

-...si, vamos biyomon-

dijo sora

-si. biyomon warp digivolves a...¡phoenixmon!-

biyomon evoluciono a su formamega y sora subio a su espalda para llegar al templo del amor

-...no te dejare-

dijo ladygrifinmon quien se disponia a perseguir a sora

-no lo permitire, ahora patamon ¡digievoluciona!-

grito tk

-¡patamon warp digivolves a...¡seraphimon!-

patamon llego a su nivel mega y se puso frente a ladygrifinmon

-no te dejaremos que llegues hasta sora-

dijo seraphimon

-...¿acaso crees que un simple digimon mega me va a detener?-

pregunto ladygrifinmon

-¡lanza del eden!-

harpymos esquivo el ataque de gatomon que habia evolucionado a ophanimon

-correccion, 2 digimon mega-

dijo ophanimon

-hagamoslo gomamon-

dijo joe

-si-

dijo gomamon

-¿estas listo tentomon?-

pregunto izzy

-estoy listo-

dijo tentomon

-vamos palmon-

dijo mimi

-estoy contigo mimi-

dijo palmon mientars los 3 digimon evolucionaban al nivel mega

-¡tentomon warp digivolves a...¡herculeskabuterimon!

-¡palmon warp digivolves a...¡rosemon!

-¡gomamon warp digivolves a...¡preciomon!

los 3 digimon se unen a la lucha contra ladygrifinmon

-...bien...en ese caso...que inicie la batalla-

dijo ladygrifinmon quein luchaba contra los 2 angeles mientars el resto observaba la batalla

-¡no podemos dejar a tk y kari solos!-

dijo miyako

-pero no podemos hacer nada, sin la dna digivolve no podemos llegar al nivel mega-

dijo cody

-...talvez si...¡wormon preparate!-

dijo ken

-...¿acaso vas a intentar...-

dijo wormon

-...no hay otra opcion-

dijo ken

-...lo intenatre-

dijo wormon mientars el emblama de la bondad aparece en el pecho de ken

-¡wormon warp digivolves a...¡garndkuwagamon!-

davis, yolei y cody se sorprenden al ver que ken logro llegar al nivel mega sin la dna-digivolve

-ahora grandkuwagamon...debemos ayudar a los otros-

dijo ken

-si-

dijo grandkuwagamon mientars se unia a la batalla

-...maldicion...me siento yan impotente-

dijo davis cerradno los puños

-...si lo que kyo dijo es cierto...¡armadillomon hagamoslo!-

dijo cody

-¡si!-

respondio el digimon mientars que el emblema de la sabiduria aparece en el pecho de cody

-¡armadillomon warp digivolves a...¡vikmon!-

cody tambien habia logrado la warp-digivolve

-¡vikmon ve a apoyar a kari y los otros!-

grito cody

-¡aya voy!-

dijo vikmon

-...ya veo...asi que las esferas de kyo no solo eran para tk y los demas...¡hawkmon nosotros tambien lucahremos-

dijo miyako

-¡entendido!-

dijo hawkmon mientras en emblema de la confianza aparece en el pecho de yolei

-¡hawkmon warp digivolves a...¡valkirymon!-

hawkmon tambien habia llegado a su forma mega y se une a la batalla

-...solo quedo yo...en ese caso...¡hagamoslo v-mon no podemos dejar a kari luchar sola!-

dijo daisuke

-¡muy bien!-

dijo v-mon mientars el emblema del coraje aparecio en el pecho de davis

-¡v-mon warp digivolves a...¡imperialdramon!-

por ultimo v-mon tambien llego a su forma mega

-¡ahora imperialdramon debemos ayudar a kari!-

dijo daisuke

-¡como ordenes davis!-

imperialdramon se unio a la lucha

-...ya veo...asi que son 7 contra 1 ¡pero no crean que teniendo la ventaja numerica me venceran¡feather dance(danza de plumas)! -

una rafaga de plumas golpea a los 7 digimon que caen al suelo

-se los dije, no importa sin 7 o 100, jamas me venceran-

dijo ladygrifinmon

-...rayos...sora date prisa-

dijo tk.

mientras en el templo del amor.

-este es el templo, debo darme prisa y despertar el espiritu-

dijo sora mientras entraba con phoenixmon al templo.

en otra parte, matt continuaba su lucha contra grifinmon

-...eres bueno...no crei que aguantarias tanto...temo que no podre ir a apoyar a sora y los otros-

dijo matt

-jajajajaja, no te preocupes por ellos, seguramente ya estan muertos-

dijo grifinmon

-aun asi...no puedo dejar que una basura como tu me derrote ¡blizzard!-

matt ataco a grifinmon quein no logro esquivar el ataque y callo al piso derrotado

-...lo logre...ahora...debo darme prisa y alcanzar a los otros-

metalweregarurumon(que maldito nombre mas largo le tuve que poner) se disponia a reunirse con tai y los demas pero grifinmon se levanta y lo detiene

-¡no tan rapido¡razor wind(viento cortante, cualquier parecido con inuyasha es mera coincidnecia)!

-...rayos...estoy muy cansado para esquivar ese ataque...no se si lo resista...creo que solo tengo otra opcion ¡ice wolf claw!-

penso matt mientras recibia de lleno el ataque y a su vez atacaba con su ice wolf claw pero al parecer grifinmon no recibio ningun daño por lo que gabumon y matt se separaron y calleron al piso exahustos

-...rayos...perdonenme amigos...no pude ir a ayudarlos-

dijo matt casi sin energia

-jajajajaja¿deverdad creias que me ibas a derrotar? ahora...el golpe de...¡que?...¡acaso?...-

dijo grifinmon al ver como su cuerpo se partia en pedazos debido al ataque de matt

-...maldicion...-

dijo grifinmon convirtiendose en datos y desapareciendo

-...jeje...no me subestimes idiota...-

dijo matt antes de desmayarse por el cansansio y las heridas.

en otra parte tai y falcomon continuaban luchando pero debido a las heridas de tai este solo esquivaba los ataques

-¿que te pasa¿tienes miedo o que? solo has esquivado mis ataques¿acaso temes luchar conmigo?-

dijo falcomon

-(rayos...no podre aguantar mas si solo esquivo sus ataques...pero...mis heridas aun no han sanado...rayos..no tengo otra opcion...lo siento sora) bien...tu los has pedido-

dijo tai

-vaya, alfin te animas a luchar-

dijo falcomon

-¡chaos sword!-

grito chaosgreymon mientars una espada de energia aparecia en su mano derecha y se dirigia a atacar a falcomon

-...no me impresionas ¡huricaine!-

antes de que chaosgreymon atacara, falcomon uso su ataque el cual lanzo a tai contra la montaña hacienod que sus heridas comenzaran a abrirse

-...rayos...al parecer mis heridas se han vuelto a abrir-

dijo chaosgreymon con dificultad por la perdida de sangre

-...asi que estabas herido...dime algo ¿porque apesar de tus heridas decidiste enfrenatrte ami?-

dijo falcomon

-...por...por...por amistad-

dijo tai

-...amistad...¡no me hagas reir¡la amistad no existe¡es solo una mentira!-

dijo falcomon

-...puedes creer lo que quieras...pero no abandonare a mis amigos ¡caos!-

apesar de que apenas y podia amntenerse en pie tai ataco a falcomon lanzandolo contra la montaña provocando una avalancha que sepulto a falcomon

-...lo logre-

dijo chaosgreymon separandose en agumon y tai, este ultimo muy grave

-¡tai¿¡tai estas bien?-

pregunto agumon al ver a tai tirado en el piso

-...no amigo mio...al parecer mis heridas empeoraron con ese ataque-

dijo tai

-...resiste tai, sora y los otros no tardaran en venir, volveran a curarte como la otravez-

dijo agumon

-...espero que asi se...rayos...no pude ir a ayudarlos...pero...almenos derrote a falcomon

-¡no estes tan seguro!-

dijo falcomon saliendo de entre las rocas

-...rayos...este es el fin...-

dijo tai al ver com falcomon se acercaba hasta el

-...rayos...ya no me queda energia para digievolucionar...no puedo hacer nada-

dijo agumon mientars falcomon levanto su brazo y se preparaba para atacar a tai...pero...en lugar de ello golpeo el pecho de tai haciendo que sus heridas dejaran de sangrar

-¿...por...¿porque hiciste eso?-

pregunto tai aun debil por la perdida de sangre

-...porque...por un momento queise creer en lo que ustedes llaman amistad-

dijo falcomon antes de convertirse en datos y desaparecer

-...ya veo...asi que...no eras tan malo despues de todo...-

dijo tai quien se desmallo debido a sus heridas.

por ultimo kyo se encontraba luchando contra gigaairdramon

-jajajaja, asi jamas vas a derrotarme mucahcho, muestra ese odio, se que tienes un corazon lleno de odio y resentimiento, deja salir esas emociones-

dijo gigaairdramon

-...callate...jamas dejare que el odio se apodere de mi-

dijo blackchaosgreymon

-jajajajaja, pues si no sacas ese odio por ti mismo...¡yo lo hare por ti!-

dijo gigaairdramon

-...¿a que te refieres?-

pregunto blackchaosgreymon confundido

-observa-

dijo gigaairdramon mientars 2 airdramon aparecieron, cada airdramon llevaba en su boca a tai y matt junto con sus digimon

-...maldito...-

dijo kyo

-jajajajaja, eso es, deja salir tu odio-

dijo gigaairdramon

-...yo...yo...¡te matare maldito!-

dijo kyo estallando en furia y matando a los 2 airdramon que llevaban a tai y matt

-...sigues tu...-

dijo kyo con furia

-...jajajajaja...alfin...alfin ha salido a la luz ese odio-

dijo gigaairdramon

-¡black chaos sword!-

dijo kyo mientars una espada de energia aparecia en su mano izquierda(kyo es zurdo)

-¡fire tornado!-

gigaairdramon lanzo su ataque contra kyo pero el estaba lleno de furia

-¡chaos shield!-

un escudo de energia aparecio en la amno derecha de kyo y bloqueo el tornado de fuego de gigaairdramon mientars kyo lo cortaba en 2 con su espada

-jajajaja, al parecer no eramos tan diferentes-

dijo gigaairdramon

-...callate...jamas iba a permitir que dañaras a mis amigos-

dijo kyo

-¿en verdad vale la pena arriesgar tu vida por los que tu llanmas "amigos"?-

dijo gigaairdramon

-por supuesto que si-

dijo blackchaosgreymon

-ustedes los humanos son pateticos, arriesgan su vida por gente que tarde o temprano los traicionara-

dijo gigaairdramon

-...eso lo dices porque jamas has conocido la verdadera amistad-

dijo kyo

-...no me mires con lastima esos ojos, me gustaba mas tu mirada de antes¡una mirada llena de odio¡jajajajajajaja¡recuerda mis palabras muchacho¡recuerdalas¡jajajajajajaja!-

gigaairdramon finalmente murio pero al parecer se veia satisfecho

-...¡debo ayudar a tai y matt!-

dijo blackchaosgreymon dirigiendose hacia tai y matt

-tai, matt...¿me escuchan?-

dijo kyo

-...¿kyo?...¿eres tu?-

dijo matt con dificultad

-resistan muchachos, los llevare a un lugar seguro-

dijo blackchaosgreymon

-¡no!...t-tu...d-debes ayura a sora, ella te nesesita-

dijo tai muy debil

-pero...-

dijo blackchaosgreymon

-estaremos bien, es sora qien esta en peligro-

dijo matt levantandose con dificultad

-...porfavor kyo, debes ayudra a sora-

dijo tai

-...bien...agumon, gabumon cuiden de tai y matt-

dijo kyo mientars iba a la cima de la montaña, pero no noto que un brillo negro cubrio parte de su emblema obscureciendolo.

en otra oarte, ladygrifinmon habia acabado con ophanimon y los otros, solo seraphimon continuaba en pie

-jajajajaja, les dije que no importaba cuantos fueran, no me iban a derrotar-

dijo ladygrifinmon

-(...rayos...no podre detenerla mas tiempo, sora date prisa) ¡seraphimon no te rindas!-

dijo tk

-...s-si...¡seven heavens!-

seraphimon ataco a ladygrifinmon pero no la afecto

-...patetico-

dijo ladygrifinmon

-...rayos...no podre contra ella mucho tiempo...-

dijo seraphimon

-...bien...ya me he aburrido de esto, es hora de eliminarte-

dijo ladygrifinmon lanzando su ataque pero fue bloquedao por el escudo de kyo

-¡no tan rapido, aun quedo yo!-

dijo blackchaosgreymon

-¡kyo!-

dijo tk

-lamento la demora-

dijo blackchaosgreymon

-...vaya...asi que derrotaste a gigaairdramon...pero dejame advertirte que yo no soy tan debil como el-

dijo ladygrifinmon

-(rayos aun estoy debil por la lucha de hace un momento...no se si pueda vencerla...sora date prisa)...seraphimon... ¿aun puedes lucahr?

pregunto kyo-

-si-

dijo seraphimon

-...en ese caso...que empieze la lucha

dijo kyo mientars comenzaba la lucha.

en esos momentos, sora y phoenixmon habian encontrado el lugar donde se encontraba la piedra sagrada

-...esa debe ser la piedra...debo darme prisa y ayudra a tk y los demas-

dijo sora mientras tomaba la piedra pero el espiritu de un antiguo digimon aparecio

-...asi que tu eres la portadora del emblema del amor, debes saber que si deseas esta piedra debes pasar una prueba-

dijo el espiritu

-hare lo que sea con tal de ayudar a mis amigos-

dijo sora

-...¿y que hay de ese muchacho?-

dijo el espiritu mostrando la imagen de kyo luchando contra ladygrifinmon

-¡kyo!-

dijo sora al ver al joven

-¿el tambien es tu amigo?-

pregunto el espiritu

-¡por supuesto que si!-

dijo sora

-...eso no es a lo que me refiero ¿acaso sientes algo por ese muchacho?-

pregunto el espiritu

-...¿q-que quieres decir?-

pregunto sora un tanto confundida

-puedo ver que en tu corazon tienes muchas dudas, no estas segura de tus sentimientos-

dojo el espiritu mostrando a tai y matt heridos

-¡tai, matt!-

dijo sora preocupada

-a eso me refiero, en tu corazon tienes muchas dudas, tus sentimientos no se han aclarado-

dijo el espiritu

-pero...¿que tiene que ver esto con mi prueba?-

pregunto sora

-esa es tu prueba, debes decidir a quien amas en realidad, ya que siendo el amor tu emblema este no puede lograr la union-digivolve solo, este debe ser complementado por alguien mas, alguien por el que darias tu vida, en otras palabras nesesitas aclarar tus sentimientos para lograr la union-digivolve-

dijo el espiritu

-...pero...yo...no...no se que es lo que siento-

dijo sora

-solo cierra tus ojos, deja que tu emblema te muestre el verdadero deseo de tu corazon-

dijo el espiritu a lo que sora cerro sus ojos, su emblema comenzo a brillar y ella se encontraba en un extraño lugar, todo estaba obscuro, ella tenia miedo, ya que en aquel lugar no habia nadie, solo un frio y una obscuridad interminables

-...¿donde estoy?...¿que es este lugar?-

pensaba sora mientars caminaba por ese extraño lugar, despues de un rato ve una luz por lo que decide seguirla y se ve a ella msima cuando tenia 8 años, el dia en el que conocio a tai, despues se ve a ella misma hace 3 años cuando le entrega ese regalo a matt en navidad, asi pasan tantos recuerdos de sora, todo lo que vivio con tai y matt, pero hubo otros recuerdos, los recuerdos de cuando conocio a kyo, sora se encontraba aun mas confundida, no sabia que hacer, no sabia si en verdad amaba a uno de los 3 jovenes...pero en ese momento viene a su mente los recuerdos de ese mismo dia, el momento en el que curaba de las heridas de tai, y el momento en el que tai decidio luchar contra falcomon apesar de estar herido, hubo mas recuerdo en la mente de la joven, pero el mas importante fue el momento en el que ella fue secuestarda por datamon

/FLASHBACK/

sora se encontraba prisionera de datamon quien se disponia a hacer clones de ella para usar los poderes del emblema del amor, sora estaba asustada, no sabia que hacer y en ese momento solo podia pensar en una persona

-...tai...tai...porfavor ayudame...tai te nesesito...tai...-

pensaba la joven cuando la pared del templo es destruida por greymon y ati aparece

-¡no te dejare que dañes a sora!-

dijo tai

-¡tai viniste!-

dijo sora al ver al muchacho

-nunca te abandonaria sora, eres alguien muy importante para mi-

dijo tai

-tai...tu...tambien eres muy importante para mi-

/FIN DEL FLASHBACK/

-...tai...tu...tu siempres estuviste ahi para mi...tu..me dsite el valor para entregarle ese obsequio a matt...apesar de lo que sentias por mi...tu...tu solo querias que yo fuera feliz...tai...ahora me doy cuenta...yo...yo...¡te amo!-

dijo sora mientars su emblema brillaba mas intensamente y desperto de esa especie de sueño

-...asi que alfin tu sentimientos han sido revelados...veo que eres una digna portadora del emblema del amor, ese muchacho debe ser muy afortunado de tenerte, tu prueba ha finalizado, la piedra es tuya-

dijo el espiritu mientras la piedra sagrada se unia al digivice de sora y el espiritu se introducia en el emblema

-soy harpymon, el espiritu del amor, desde hoy mis poderes estan a tu dispocision-

dicho esto harpymon se introdujo al emblema

-(...tai...yo...yo...en cuanto todo esto termine...solo quiero poder estar contigo) ¡vamos phoenixmon, kyo y los demas nos nesesitan!-

dijo sora

-entendido sora-

dijo phoenixmon

-¡UNION-DIGIVOLVE!-

una luz salio del digivice mientars harpymon salia del emblema y una luz blanca envolvio a sora y phoenixmon

-¡phoenixmon union digivolves a...¡HARPYMON!-

la luz desaparecio y emergio harpymon, su aspecto era impresionante, era un ser de una belleza descomunal, la prte superior de su cuerpo era la de una hermosa mujer, habia plumas en varias partes de su cuerpo, en su pecho, y brazos, en su espalda emergian 2 alas l, la parte inferior de su cuerpo era parecida a la de un ave, sus piernas eran parecidas a las de siplphymon, no habia palabaras para describir la belleza de harpymon, por ultimo en su pecho aparecio grabado el emblema del amor

-...esta...esta es la union-digivolve...es...es algo indescriptible...yo...puedo sentir a biyomon dandome su energia...debo adrme prisa kyo y los otros nesesitan ayuda-

harpymon emprendio el vuelo fuera del templo donde ladygrifinmon luchaba contra blackchaosgreymon y seraphimon

-...rayos...gaste demasiada energia en mi pelea con gigaairdramon...no podre detenerla mas tiempo-

dijo blackchaosgreymon quien apenas se podia mantener en pie

-...y-yo tampoco podre resistir mas...yo...no puedo ayudarte kyo-

dijo seraphimon perdiendo su digievolucion

-...patetico, crei que tu me divertirias mas que los otros, pero me equivoque, ustedes son solo basura-

dijo ladygrifinmon

-...rayos...ya no me queda energia, este es mi fin-

dijo kyo quien se habia resignado a perder la batalla

-¡danza de plumas!-

ladygrifinmon ataco a kyo pero harpymon aparecio

-...sora...sabia que lo lograrias- dijo blackchaosgreymon separandose en kyo y blackagumon

-...veo que llegue justo a tiempo-

dijo harpymon

-...grrr...asi que lograste obtener la piedra sagrada despues de todo-

dijo ladygrifinmon

-...asi es...todo garcias a tai y los demas-

dijo harpymon

-...parece que ahora solo estamos tu y yo-

dijo ladygrifinmon

-...asi parece...pero no voy a perder, no despues que mis amigos lucharon tanto para que lograra llegar al templo-

dijo sora

-...bien...que inicie la pelea ¡danza de plumas!-

¡plumas de fuego!-

los 2 ataque chocaron entre si

-...nada mal...al parecer tu me divertiras mas que tus pateticos amigos

-¡no te atrevas a insultar a mis amigos¡tornado de plumas!-

harpymon ataco a ladygrifinmon quien esquivo el ataque sin dificultad

-jajajajaja ¿piensas que asi me vas a derrotar?-

pregunto ladygrifinmon

-...esto apenzas comienza ¡plumas de fuego!-

sora continuaba atacando a ladygrifinmon pero esta esquivaba los ataques facilmente

-rayos...mis ataque no surten efectos...-

penso sora cuando recordo lo que el espiritu de harpymon le dijo

"el amor por si solo no es suficiente, nesesitas ser complementado por esa persona por la cual darias tu vida"

-...tai...ahora se que tu eres esa persona...ahora puedo decirlo...yo te amo-

penso sora mientars se preparaba para atacar una vez mas

-¿aun insistes en atacar? vaya que eres testaruda-

dijo ladygrifinmon

-...esta vez no fallare-

dijo sora

-intentalo-

dijo ladygrifinmon

-¡plumas de fuego!-

sora lazno cientos de plumas envueltas en llamas a ladygrifinmon quein no pudo esquivarlas

-¡como?...¡como lo has hecho¿¡como pudiste fortalecerte tanto en tan poco tiempo?-

dijo ladygrifinmon

-por amor-

dijo harpymon

-...amor...eso es solo una mentira, el amor no existe-

dijo ladygrifinmon

-esa es la diferencia entre tu y yo ladygrifinmon-

dijo sora

-...no¡me rehuso a creerlo¡no puedo dejar que me derrotes¡danza de plumas!-

ladygrifinmon ataco uan vez ams pero sora esquivo el ataqeu facilmente

-...es hora de terminar con esto ¡volcan de plumas!

sora junto sus manos de las cuales salio un rayo de fuego envuelto por plumas que se impacto directamente contra ladygrifinmon quien fue derrotada

-...no...no puede ser ¡no puedo ser derrotada por alguien como tu!-

dijo ladygrifinmon tirada en el piso antes de convertirse en datos y desaparecer

-...se acabo-

dijo harpymon separandose en sora y biyomon

-...bien hecho sora-

dijo kyo

-¡donde esta tai?-

pregunto sora

-...estoy aqui...-

dijo tai quien con ayuda de matt matt acababa de llegar al lugar

-¡tai!-

dijo sora arrojandose a los brazos del muchacho

-hey ¿que sucede¿porque tan cariñosa?-

pregunto tai

-es solo...es solo...que...tai...yo...mientras estaba en el templo del amor me di cuenat de algo-

dijo sora

-¿de que te diste cuenta?-

pregunto tai

-...yo...yo...tai...yo...yo te amo-

dijo sora

-...sora...yo...no..no se que decir-

dijo tai

-...solo dime que tu tambien me amas-

dijo sora a lo que tai solo sonrrio

-...no sabes cuanto espere para poder decirtelo, sora. yo tambien te amo-

dijo tai al mismo tiempo que se fundia con sora en un apasionado beso

-...veo que me ganaste amigo-

dijo matt

-...matt...yo...lo lamento...se que tu tambien sentias algo por mi-

dijo sora

-...descuida, yo solo quiero verte feliz, ademas me siento tranquilo ya que no podrias estar en mejores manos, mas te vale cuidar muy bien de sora tai, o jamas te lo perdonare-

dijo matt

-lo hare amigo mio-

dijo tai estrechando la mano del rubio mientars kyo veia la escena

-...sora...veo que superaste tu prueba...me alegra verte tan feliz con tai...me recuerdas tanto a saori, y no es para menos ya que como habia dicho ella era la nieta de tai...pero tambien es tu nieta...espero que tu y tai tengan un final feliz...tal y como el que yo queria con saori...saori...te prometo que no me rendire...no dejare que la historia se repita, donde quiera que estes saori...sabes que siempre te ame-

dijo kyo mirando el cielo.

pero mientras, en el castillo de los darkmasters.

-señor, los guaridanes del templo del amor han sido vencidos y el tercer espiritu ha sido despertdao-

dijo uno de los soldados de necrodevimon

-...lo se...pero por el momento esa no es mi prioridad...aunque...he descubierto algo interesante respecto a miyamoto, puedes retirarte-

dijo necrodevimon

-como ordene señor-

el digimon salio del lugar dejando a devimon observbando la lucha de kyo contra gigaairdramon

-no me mires con lastima en esos ojos, me gustaba mas tu mirada de antes ¡una mirada llena de odio, no puedes ocultarlo muchacho, se que tu corazon esta lleno de odio en epsera de salir-

necrodevimon contemplaba la lucha una y otra vez al parecer se veia complacido

-...ya veo...asi que miyamoto no es lo que todos piensan...interesante...sumamente interesante-

continuara...

notas del autor¿que les parecio? vaya que estuvo largo este capitulo, pero a mi parecer valio la pena por las exelentes batallas, ademas de que hemos conocido mas aspectos del pasado de kyo, uno de ellos es saori yagami quien como podemos ver es la nieta de tai y sora, no se pierdan los proximos capitulos donde el romance, la accion, el misterio e incluso la comedia estaran presesentes pues quedan 9 templos por delante ya que esto apenas ha coenzado, spider-boy fuera


End file.
